The hedgehog
by Belletiger BT
Summary: Au. Tsuna is a typical 15 years old girl. Her life changes completely after she finds a small hedgehog. 18xfem27
1. Chapter 1

The hedgehog  
>By Belletiger Bt<p>

A/n: hi there! That's my first KHR fanfic, With fem Tsuna and Hibari. I hope you guys like this story.^^

XXX

(prologue)

A young man, around of his 20 years was smiling sadly to a small hedgehog in his hands. The small hedgehog didn't look at the man's eyes directly. He looked like he was in shame for what happened to him.

"Sorry for not telling this soon, little brother. Our parents and I decided to not tell you about this until the time is right."

The small hedgehog didn't do anything, only starting at the ground. The young man only petted the hedgehog's head, being very careful to not get hurt from the spikes as he started to explain the things to him.

"Little brother, the reason why you become a hedgehog on your 10th birthday because a witch had cursed our ancestral to become one. Our ancestral could only be a human on the nights of new moon, when the witch's power of moon is weaker. The curse would continue through the every boy in our family bloodline and we would become a hedgehog in our 10th birthday." The young man explained to the small hedgehog. "Like you, I've also become a hedgehog until I was able to break my curse."

The small hedgehog's eyes widen in surprised, for the first time he looked at the young man. His eyes were asking 'how did you break your curse?'. The young man just chucked.

"The only way to break the curse is…"

XXX

Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a typical 15 years old girl. She studies at Namimori Junior High, but she was not the best student in her school. For being so clumsy and useless, everyone in there calls her 'Dame-Tsuna'.

Tsuna would have dropped the school if it wasn't for her best friend Yamamoto Takeshi. Ever since the incident that killed her mother and having a bad relationship with her father, Yamamoto was always there for her; comforting and giving her strength every time she needs a shoulder to cry on. She even was able to work as a waitress at Yamamoto's sushi bar and she views Yamamoto's father, Tsuyoshi, as a father figure. She lived with the Yamamoto family since her mother's death when she was 7 years old and leading into a bad relationship with her father. After she became 14, she was able to rent a small apartment to live since she does not want to be a burden to the Yamamoto Family. Thought she liked her somewhat independence, she admits she misses to be welcomed by someone when she gets home.

XXX

"Stupid fangirls." Muttered Tsuna darkly.

Standing in front of the large mirror, Tsuna winced; there was a nasty red bruise on her cheek. Splashing some water on her face, Tsuna adjusted her clothes and headed back out onto the sushi bar.

It was always the same thing: Tsuna gets bullied by fan girls at the school because they were always jealous of her close relationship with Yamamoto who was the baseball star at their school. She was not only bullied by fan girls but by boys as well. For being the famous Dame-Tsuna, they always make her cleaning the rooms by herself while they would go home early. She hated this. She was not their maid for them to boss around.

Before going to the sushi bar, Tsuna went to Namimori Shrine. She always go there at least once for week to ask to the Shinto gods for good luck and a better future; a habit that started after her mother passed away. Tsuna throws a coin and rang the bells as she stared to pray.

"I wish I could also have someone especial." Tsuna thought as she looked at to the shrine.

Then, she blinked in confused as she heard a strange sound. When she turned around, she saw near trees a small creature that looked like a hedgehog, fighting against a hawk. In normal situations, Tsuna would have left the nature leading its course but seeing the small hedgehog fighting for its life had reminded Tsuna the way she always fights against the bullies and having no one to help. There was only one action Tsuna had to do.

"KYAAAH!"

She throws her bag book at the hawk.

XXX

" Wow, you saved this little guy from a hawk while you were visiting the shine?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna blushed embarrassed as she nodded to her friend. After saving the hedgehog from the hawk, Tsuna didn't know what to do next. She couldn't leave the poor thing alone, so she took the hedgehog and put it in a box shoe and took it to the sushi bar with her, deciding what to do later. Yamamoto examined the sleeping hedgehog.

"Hum... It doesn´t s look hurt pretty much." Commented Yamamoto " What are you going to do with it?"

Tsuna sighted as she placed a bandana on her head.

" I really don´t know. The hedgehog doesn´t seem to be a wild one since hedgehogs are not found in the wild here. The little guy must have been a pet of someone. It might either have run away or..."

Tsuna didn´t finished her sentence. Images of a rainy day after an ugly fight with her father came to the mind. For some reason, she was seeing herself in the little hedgehog.

" Tsuna-chan?"

Yamamoto´s voice made Tsuna returning to the reality. She asked if she could leave the hedgehog in his room until her working hours are over. Yamamoto smiled to her, agreeing on leaving the small animal in his room while she works at his father´s sushi bar. Tsuna hugs him.

" You´re the best, Yamamoto-kun!"

XXX

After the working hours, Tsuna finally arrives to her small apartment, along with the Hedgehog in the box. She placed the box in the ground as she smiled and asking to the hedgehog to wait in the box while she takes a bath. When the hedgehog finds himself alone, he looked at his new surrenders. The apartment was pretty small. It had only had space enough for one person to live.

Something flashed on the table near the bed. The hedgehog reacted, even though it was just the flash of the moonlight against the crystal of a photo frame. The small animal got out from the box and climbed all the way to the top of the bed. He looked at the picture once again. It was a beautiful woman with short brown hair and gentle brown eyes. The hedgehog thought the woman in the picture was Tsuna´s mother, since he could see how much the woman looked like Tsuna. He didn't know how long he was starting at the photo frame when the hedgehog hears Tsuna voice.

"How did you get in the bed?"

The Hedgehog gasped when he saw Tsuna all wet and only with a towel covering her naked body. He closed his eyes; he didn't want to see that girl's naked body. Tsuna was confused, why the Hedgehog was closing his eyes? It was her impression or the small animal was blushing?

After dressing her night grown, Tsuna sat down in the bed and took the photo frame from the table. She smiled softly at the photo. She hugs the photo frame before placing back on the table while she placed the Hedgehog back in the box. The Hedgehog noticed a stray with sliced apple.

"Yamamoto-kun did a little research for me while I was working." Tsuna said to the Hedgehog. "He said you're an African Pygmy Hedgehog and you usually eat insects but pet Hedgehogs can eat dry cat food and some small amounts of fruits. I'll try to buy some dry cat food for you tomorrow, please, just bear with these pieces of apple for tonight." Tsuna said , smiling softly to the small animal.

With that, Tsuna turned off the lights as she lays down in her bed, going to a deep dreamless sleep.

XXX

"NOOO! I AM LATE!"

Yep, once more Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to the school late. Being late for school was not an unusual occurrence in Sawada Tsunayoshi's life. Tsuna ran through the gate and going directly to the to her classroom. She was lucky that the head of the disciplinary committee is not in the day classes. She only saw Hibari Kyoya once, when she came out from detention very late. Thought she only saw him once, she knew the head of the disciplinary committee is not someone you should get trouble with. She entered to the class room, the teacher did nothing but continue on. All of the teacher had stopped reprimanding her since she never get in the school right in the time and saying she will get another detention with him. Tsuna groaned. She hates detention with the math teacher. Unknown to everyone in the room, a small Hedgehog came out from Tsuna's bag and rushed out from the classroom (Tsuna accidentally left the door semi opened).

XXX

After what its seens to be hours, Tsuna's thanked to all the gods the detention was finally over. She phoned to Yamamoto to warn him she will be a little late for work because she still need return home to clean herself and also to check how the Hedgehog was doing.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-chan, I will tell to my old man. I will see you later at work." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna smiled softly; she was thankful that she had Yamamoto's father as a boss since he understands her situation. She was going to her way out when she was stopped by an older student.

"Hey Sawada-chan," the boy named Mochida opened the door, looking at her, "I have a Kendo competition coming up and today I have class duties. Would you do them for me."

Tsuna only glared at him. She might be the worse student of the school but she is no maid to him or any other student. She is tired coming home late because the others are bussing her around to do their own duties. For the first time, she will not do anything what Mochida wil ask her do.

"Sorry Senpai." She said, bowing him as she smiled to her. "I have my own duties and I do not have time to do any of your favors since its almost dusk."

With that Tsuna starts to walk off before she feels something hitting her back before everything going black.

XXX

Tsuan groaned as she wondered what happened. Then she noticed that her arms and legs were tied in the bed of the infirmary, she was also gagged.

"Good evening, Tsuna-chan. I hope I didn't hit you that hard." Mochida said, smiling to her.

Tsuna glared at Mochida, She tied to move her arms but it the ropes were tied too tight. The young girl never felt so useless in her life as Mochida was starting to undo her buttons.

"You know, this would never happen if you just had followed my order and cleaning the classroom like I ordered you to." Mochida said, smirking. When he opened her blouse, he whistled. "Wow, for someone like Dame-Tsuna, you have nice pair of breasts"

Tsuna was now crying when Mochina touched her breasts. She couldn't cry out for help because of the gag. She was praying someone to save her from the pervert. Suddenly something attacked Mochida. Tsuna's eyes widen in surprised when she saw a hedgehog biting and scratching Mochida's face furiously; it was the same hedgehog she saved yesterday ! But how did the small animal get there? Mochida growled as he throws the hedgehog to the ground.

"You stupid rat! I will crush you." growled Mochida darkly.

He got out from the bed as he grabs his kendo sword. But what happens next caught both Mochida and Tsuna out of surprise. The hedgehog's eyes glowed. Tsuna didn´t know what was happening in there as the small hedgehog's eyes glowed blue before the ground was covered in smoke.

Mochida gritted his teeth, preparing himself whatever was forthcoming from the smoke. He could see a tall shadow behind the smoke sheet. As the smoke cleared, a young man, around his teens and approximately 15-years of age, stepped forward. He had a pale skin complexion, onyx-color eyes, and short hair. Mochia paled when he recognized the naked figure.

"H-Hibari Kyoya?"

Tsuna´s eyes widen in surprise when she hears that name. Hibari Kyouya was the famous leader of the Namimori Middle discipline committee but he never could go to the school every day because she heard he had some type of illness that not allow him to go out home often, being home tutored and only coming to the school for one night to do all his school exams. She only saw him once when she had detention late of night but she already knew Hibari was not someone you should anger.

"You dishonor the nanimori uniform for sexual assaulting this herbivore. I shall bite you to death."

Next thing Tsuna saw was Mochida getting a beating of his life. Even without his tonfas, Hibari was still strong as he crushed Mochida's kendo sword with his bare hand. She almost feel sorry for him. The keyword ´almost´. After he had beat Mochida senseless, Hibari removed his uniform, only leaving the underwear on the pervert as the dressed his clothes to cover his naked body. Tsuna was about having a panic attack as Hibari was walking towards her. He glared at her.

"This idiot didn't hurt you, did he?" He asked as he removed the gag and the ropes that had tied her in the bed.

She was too shocked to say anything. Was the famous Hibari Kyouya the small hedgehog that she saved? She was starting to hyperventilate as she fainted. Hibari tisked annoyed as he cared the herbivore in his arms in bridal style. He kicked Mochida's chest before leaving the school grounds.

"What troublesome herbivore." He muttered.

To be continued.

A/N:  
>So did you liked? I hoped I didn't made tsuna too OOC. Like I said, this is my first KHR fic and I was into the fandon for the short time. Say, should I continue this story? please, I want to hear your sincere opinion.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The hedgehog  
>Chapter 2<p>

An: Wait, am I seeing things? 10 reviews? I got 10 reviews in the first chapter? Kyaah! You have no idea how much this makes me happy. Thank you! Thank you! I hope you like the chapter 2 since it explains a little bit about the curse.

XXX

Tsuna woke up the next day feeling groggy and weak. She weakly moved to sit up on the bed, careful as she noticed the yukata she was wearing.

"What happened?" she wondered. "The last thing I remember is Mochida touching me. What happened next?"

Before she could think any further, a knock was heard from the door and in came the house butler, a maid carrying her cleaned uniform.

"Here is your uniform, Sawada-san." The maid said, giving her the uniform. "Hibari-sama is downstairs in the dining room waiting for you." With that the maid left Tsuna alone in her room.

Now Tsuna's eyes widened in panic as she finally remembered what happened at school: that Hibari was the hedgehog she saved, and also she had seen him completely naked.

"HIEE!

XXX

When she went to the dining room, she found a person sitting at a large dinner table that Tsuna had never seen before, but she knew that man must be Hibari Kyouya's relative since, except for the ice blue eyes and blondish-tan hair, he look just like an older version of Hibari-san. Sitting at the man's side was a hedgehog; the same one she had saved it. Was it just her, or was it actually glaring at her?

"Hmmm, so you're already awake?", the older man said. "Care to join us for breakfast?"

Tsuna looked up at the older man with a surprised look. "Sir, I don't think..."

"Sit down or I will bite you to death."

"Hiee!"

Tsuna panics at the man's words. Now she has no doubt that man was Hibari's relative. She sat on one of the chairs beside the blondish-tan haired man as a maid placed her breakfast on the table before leaving the room.

"Before anything, I am Hibari Alaude." Alaude said in a cold tone. "And the hedgehog here is my younger brother, Kyouya."

Now she was confused. How can that be possible? A person becoming a hedgehog? She didn't understand anything what was happening!

"B-B-But how…"

"In our family, we have a curse." He said, interrupting Tsuna, as he knew what she was thinking. "This happened 300 years ago, when our ancestor had angered a witch. This witch then cast a curse on him, which makes him turn into a hedgehog; he can only be human on the new moon's night. This curse is passed to all boys in our family. We become hedgehogs on our 10th birthday."

Tsuna now was quiet as she listens to him tell her about the curse. She looked at Hibar in her front. Now she understands why Hibari only went to school once a month. She had never noticed on those days were new moon nights. Then, she blinked in confusion as she looked at Alaude.

"Wait a seconded. If you said all the boys of your family become hedgehogs on their 10th birthday, why are you human?" She asked, wondering why Alaude was human in the morning.

"That's because I managed to break my curse. I will not become a hedgehog anymore." Alaude answered as he drank his cup of tea.

"How?" Tsuna wondered.

Then, Alaude looked Tsuna directly in her eyes.

"That's a trial all members of our family must go through. Kyouya's is no different." Alaud said as he took Hibari's hedgehog from and he placed him in Tsuna's hands. "And you're going to help him in his trial."

"Hieee?"

XXX

Alaude was watching through the window of his office as Tsuna, caring a cage with Hibari inside it, entered a car. He smirked as he remembered the discussion he had with Hibari last night.

Flashback

"You want me to live with that herbivore?" Hibari growled at his older brother.

"Kyouya, this house is too big and too dangerous for your hedgehog form. You will be safe in a small apartment like hers." Alaude said as he continued to work on his paperwork. "Besides, she might be the one to break your curse. You remember how, don't you?"

Hibari only glared at his older brother as he remembered what his brother had said to him when he first became a hedgehog: Alaude said to break the curse he needed to learn to love someone, and this someone must love him back in order to break his curse for good.

"Do you really think I will love something as pathetic as that herbivore sleeping in one of our guest rooms?" Hibari muttered darkly at his older brother, as he folded his arms. "And she loving me back? A carnivore like me?"

Alaud put his pen down as he smirked to him.

"If I could love Gina and she could love me back, you can also love Sawada-san and she loving you back." Alaud said. "Now all of it will depend on you, little brother."

End of Flashback.

Alaude smirked as he took a photo frame from his table. It was a photo of himself with a beautiful woman with blond hair and caramel eyes.

"Your sister is just like you, Gina. Same personality and same heart."

XXX

At her apartment, Tsuna opened the cage for hedgehog Hibari to walk around in her apartment. She still can't believe the famous Hibari Kyouya is a hedgehog, expect in the new moon nights. The young girl also was bothered by Alaude's words. To help in Hibari's trial, she must be by his side at all times. She wonders if there's more to this trial to break Hibari's curse, since she was feeling like Alaude was not telling her everything. Hedgehog Hibari was looking at the window as Tsuna placed a pencil and a sheet of paper beside him.

"Ano, I was wondering about something." She said , being a little nervous as hedgehog Hibari glared at her. "How did you end up at Namimori Shrine?"

Even with small paws, hedgehog Hibari managed writing with the pencil. Tsuna knew Hibari couldn't talk in his hedgehog form and Alaud had told her that the only way for Hibari to communicate was for him to write or type on a computer. As he finishes Tsuna sweetdroped when she reads what he had wrote.

"_A stupid herbivore maid left the window in my room open and a hawk caught me."_

Then, she notices hedgehog Hibari was writing something else on the sheet. She blinked confused when she read "Go to the discipline committee office tomorrow? Why this?"

Then, hedgehog Hibari wrote again, making Tsuna's sweetdrop get bigger.

"_Do it or I will bite you to death."_

Great, now Tsuna was taking orders from a hedgehog.

XXX

At the school, Tsuna was greeted by Yamamoto. Yamamoto looked at her worried since she didn't come to the sushi bar for two days, and the fact that they had gotten a phone call from Hibari, saying there was an incident involving her but everything was alright. Tsuna smiled embarrassed as she explains to him that she had hurt her feet and Hibari Kyouya had taken her to his house and because of some stuff she couldn't call him back. Tsuna was surprised when Yamamoto suddenly hugs her.

"You know you can count on me no matter what, don't you Tsuna-chan?"

"Yamamoto-kun?"

Then, they heard the interphone turn on as they heard a female voice calling for Tsuna.

"Sawada tsunayoshi-san, please, come to the discipline committee office at once."

Tsuna groaned. She almost forgot she had to go to the discipline committee office. She almost could see an angry hedgehog glaring at her and ordering to go to discipline committee office right now. Tsuna apologized to Yamamoto as she runs off to the office. Yamamoto sighed as he took a package of dray cat food.

"I couldn't give her this cat food for her hedgehog." Yamamoto muttered as he puts the cat food back into his backpack and walking to his classroom.

XXX

At the discipline committee office, Tsuna had met Hibari's right hand: Kusakabe Tetsuya. To her greatest surprise, Kisakabe knew about Hibari's "little problem" and he is the one who helps him with the lost homework, and some other paperwork he must do before the night classes in the new moon night. He's also the only one to call Hibari by his first name. Tsuna looked confused when Kusakabe had given her a female discipline committee uniform.

"Ano….. why are you giving me the committee uniform?" Asked Tsuna confused.

"From now on, you will work for us, Sawada-san."

Tsuna's eyes widen in surprise.

"HIEE? But I didn't agree to anything! " She cried. She does not want to belong to group of delinquents. "Why do you want me to become a committee member?"

"Because you're going to be Kyoya-san's new secretary."

"HIIE!"

XXX

"Hibari-san! Can you explain to me why I have to be a discipline committee member? And my I have to be your secretary at all?" Tsuna cried out at Hedgehog Hibari.

No matter if Hibari will bite her to death, there's no way and no how she was entering the discipline committee, which all the members were delinquents, including Hibari himself. If Hibari could beat up Mochida like that (even if he deserves the beating), she can't image what the other members can do, which she wished to not get involved with. Hedgehog Hibari glared at her as he started to type on her computer.

" Its easer to keep my eye on you at school if you're a committee member."

Then, he typed something in the keyboard, Tsuna's computer showing 4 different b&w video screens. Tsuna blinked confused as she recognizes the people and the corridors of the building. Was that Namimori middle school? No….. he wouldn't dare, would he?

"You…hacked the school's …..security system?" she asked slowly .

Though she got no answer from Hedgehog Hibari, she knew he did hack into the school security system as she saw Kyoko and Haru coming to the camera's view and they were kissing? Tsuna's jaw dropped as Hedgehog Hibari quickly sends an IM to Kusakabe , reporting two girls making out in corridor A. Tsuna groaned as she palmed faced: she could already feel that having Hedgehog Hibari around would be very troublesome and a lot of headaches to her.

To be continued.

Omake

Mochida was in the front of Shimon Middle school. After the incident with Hibari, he asked ( more like begged) his parents to transfer him to another school. He smirked. Getting the girls in here will be much easier than in Nimamori middle school since there's no Hibari Kyouya to stop him at Shimon. Then, he saw a beautiful girl at the school entrance. She had long black hair tied in a pony tail, dark red eyes. she had a slender figure and quite a large bust. Mochida's type of girl.

"Hallo there babe." Mochida said to the girl. The Girl only glared at him. "How about we go out after school."

The girl growled as she hits Mochida with her fan. Then Mochida finds himself hanging and trapped inside of a net. He looked frighten at the raven haired girl.

"Who do you think you are? Harassing the head member of the discipline committee?"

Mochida cried as the girl hits him once more with her metal fan. He whined, he never thought he would find a female version of Hibari Kyouya at Shimon middle school

XXX

A/N: Heheh I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. I hope I didn't make Tsuna and Hibari too OOc in there. I try to interpret Hibari as much as I can, especially in his hedgehog form when he can't do much in this condition ( but still biting people). Tsuna might be a little OOC in this story because Nana died when she was 7 years old and Iemitsu just leaving her to Yamamoto family ( which will be explained later) and making her to mature a little bit early in the story. She still no –good Tsuna but she is a little more independent than her male counterpart.

And what do you think me adding Alaude being Hibari's older brother and having broke his curse? And yes, Gina in there is the Female Giotto in this story and Tsuna's older sister, but more things from Gina will be revealed in the next chapters. Now for my loyal readers, I will add a little preview for the next chapter.

XXX

Tsuna woke up and felt something heavy on her. She found a pair of strong arms around her. What the….? When she opened her eyes, she had an unexpected surprised: lying beside her was a boy with pale skin and dark short hair in pineapple style, and he was naked.

"HIIIEE!"

XXX

See ya in the next chapter and don't forget to review :3


	3. Chapter 3

The hedgehog  
>Chapter 3<p>

XXX

WARNING

AU, grammar error here, there and everywhere

XXX

Finally weekend had arrived and Tsuna was at Yamamoto Sushi bar, working as a waitress for a longer period of time. She was working well but she her head was only thinking on Hibari aka the hedgehog. Ever since she found out Hibari can hack in the school's system couple of weeks ago, Tsuna had been in a paranoia that any moment the school will find out about the hacking.

"_Focus Tsuna! Right now you're working_." Thought Tsuna to herself as she went to a table to get the costumer's orders. "Hi! Welcome to Yamamoto Sushi bar, how may I help you?" She asked brightly.

"Hallo Sawada-san." Tsuna blinked, looking at her customer. An instant blush rose filled her cheeks when she stared back into the stunned, and somewhat amused face of none other than Hibari Alaude.

"H-Hibari-sama!" She stuttered

"How's my brother doing? He is not giving you trouble, I hope."

Tsuna sweet dropped. Of course he is giving her trouble! He's using her as a personal secretary to do most of his paperwork, and when he's tutoring her it's more like a torture than a tutoring, saying anyone who works for him must have at least 50 in their score. Oh yeah, she can't forget he's using her computer to hack in the school's security system.

"We're doing fine. No trouble at all." she said brightly.

Alaude only started at her. He knew she was lying of course. He knew how difficult his brother can be, especially being the head of discipline committee. Hell, he even gave the same problems to Gina when they were in the same age.

"Anyway, I want some sake and the especial of the house."

"Right."she nodded as she writes his orders.

After 10 minutes, Tsuna gave to Alaude his orders. After he finished and paying the bill, Alaude tells her tonight he was going to Italy and he would stay there at least for two weeks , doing some important business. He handed to her an envelop, saying it's going to help her with Hibari. Tsuna blinked confused as Alauded left the shop.

"Tsuna-chan, what is it?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the envelop.

"Something to help me with Harinezumi-san." Tsuna commented as she opened the envelop.

When she opened, Tsuna's jaw dropped as her eyes widen in shock when she saw it was a check. Yamamoto looked the check and he smiled at Tsuna.

"Wow, that's a lot of zeros, don't you think, Tsuna-chan?"

Poor Tsuna was too shocked to say something. In need it was one of the rare moments where Tsuna is happy to see a lot of zeros.

XXX

After her shift was over, Tsuna was in her way home. She still can't believe with the check that Alaude had gave her. And much less the note he left in the envelop, saying it's just some change for them. Change? How 1.000,000 yen can be a change? Of course, Tsuna will not use the whole money for herself and Hibari. She will use the half of the money for Yamamoto and his father since they always helped her since she was a little. Tsuna's thoughts were broken when she hears a small hooting. When she went to the brushes where the hooting was coming from, she saw it was a small white owl. From what she could see, the bird's right wing looked like hurt. Tsuna kneed beside of the bird and took in her arms.

"Shh… its ok, I will not hurt you, Fukurou-san." Tsuna said softly to the small owl.

The little owl didn't do anything. Only nuzzled in Tsuna's chest for warm. Tsuna giggled, the little owl was not scared of her. She decided taking the bird home and tomorrow taking it to the vet. She only hopes Hibari will not cause any trouble.

XXX

Hedgehog Hibari glared at the owl that Tsuna had brought. He really wants to bite it to death when he saw the bird nuzzling Tsuna's chest. Tsuna sweet drop as she noticed Hedgehog Hibari wants to attack the owl.

"Calm down, Hibari-san. I will take Fukurou-san to the vet tomorrow morning. Please, just bear it tonight." Tsuna begged. "I will even close you cage to make sure nothing happens to you during the night."

Hibari growled. He didn't want that animal in the apartment. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed the little owl was somehow smirking at him. He glared at the owl for the last time before going back to his cage as Tsuna closed it. The young girl smiled at the owl as she petted its head.

"Good night Fukurou-san. And Good night Hibari-san."

Tsuna turned off the lights as she lays down in the bed. After everyone was sleeping, the little owl looked at Tsuna's sleeping form. With its beak, it removed the bandages from its right wing and it flew to the bed, landing beside Tsuna's face . Carefully it went under the blankets, laying down its head on the pillow. The own looked at Tsuna's face before falling asleep.

XXX

Tsuna woke up and felt something heavy on her. She found a pair of strong arms around her. What the….? When she opened her eyes, she had an unexpected surprised: lying beside her, there was a boy with a pale skin and a dark short hair in pineapple style and he was naked.

"HIIIEE!"

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere at Italy, Alaude had entered in a hospital building. The greeted the nurse who knew him as she followed him to the room where Gina was in. Alaude really hated to see Gina like this: paled, weak with Iv's connecting to her body, helping her to survive. Gina Vangola has been in coma for one year since she was attacked by unknown enemy.

"Sorry for taking a while Gina, but I am here now."

Alaude sat down next to his wife and gently took her hand, being careful not to dislodge the IV line nor the tangled mass of wires that were connected to the beeping, flashing monitors that were keeping a constant readout of Gina's vital signs.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Alaude." Said a voice behind him.

"I've arrived in this afternoon. I wanted to see Gina before going to Vangola mansion."Alaude said as he turned around to face the man in the room. "We have a lot to talk, Iemitsu."

XXX

Back to Japan, Tsuna glared at the intruder in her apartment. She was appointing a frying pan at the naked boy.

"D- Don't get any closer! I have this frying pan and I am not afraid to use it!"

"kufufufu, and you should scare me with a frying pan? You're very naïve, little girl."

BAN!

That's when she hits the stranger with the frying pan. With full force. The naked boy sweetdrop as he could see a dark flame aura around her. Yes, he should be afraid of her.

"Ok, just listen to me" the boy said as he took the blanket to tie it around his waist. "You may not believe but I am that little owl. My family is kinda cursed."

"Not you too….."She groaned. The boy raised his eyebrow confused as Tsuna appointed at Hedgehog Hibari who was glaring at him and ready to attack him any moment. " Hibari-san is also cursed. He becomes a hedgehog and he can only be human in the new moon nights."

Hedgehog Hibari glared at her for giving information about his curse to a stranger, even if he says he has a curse as well. The boy smirked at them. Looks like he will have some fun.

"Ku fufufu, is that so?"The boy commented "By the way, I am Rokudo Mukuro. About my curse, that happened a long time ago."

Then, Mukuro took out of a screech book as he stared to show some badly made doodles. Tsuna sweet drop. Where did he take that screech book?

"You see, a long time ago, there is a couple who were in love for each other, a princess and an aristocrat." He said, showing a doodle of a woman and a man. The next picture was showing a man who's watching the couple behind of a tree. " But there this evil priest who's also in love for the princess and he couldn't stand to see them be together, so he asked to a witch to cast a curse on them." Then the next doodle was showing a fox and an owl. "By day the princess is a fox and by night the aristocrat is an owl." Tsuna's sweet drop got bigger; shouldn't they be a hawk and a wolf? Then Mukuro continued his story. "The Princess begged to the priest to tell her how to break the curse. The priest said the only way to break it if one of them dies. But the princess loved too much the aristocrat and she decides to kill herself, believing she would free her lover from the curse." Mukuro said as she shows a doodle of a dead fox. " But the priest had lied to her, the curse didn't break for the aristocrat. Enraged the aristocrat killed the priest and since then all members of my family becomes owls by night." Mukuro said as he showed the last doodle of the aristocrat killing the priest. "Now, do you have any question?"

"Yes, I have two."Tsuna commented "first, was it really necessary showing horrible doodles to tell your story?"

"Kufufufu, but it was much more fun that way, don't you agree? Kufufufu" Mukuro smirked as Tsuna groaned as she palm faced.

"Question number two: do you know how to break your curse?"

This time Mukuro growled as he crossed his arms.

"Now, that's a good question. My ancestral was an idiot; he killed the priest before he could know how to break the curse." Mukuro said, annoyed. "Now everyone who has the idiot's blood becomes an owl every night."

Tsuna looked at at Mukuro with sympathy. Thought he can be human by day, having this curse and not knowing how to break it must be real painful for Mukuro. Unlike the Hibari family that has a chance to break their own hedgehog curse. Then Mukuro smirked; he decided to play a little more with Tsuna since she is so cute to tease.

"You know …Ku fufufu… you were so cute sleeping" Tsuna blushed as Mukuro took her chin, making her to start at him. "And you chest were so soft. kufufufufu"

That was the final limit of his patient. Hedgehog Hibari jumped at Mukuro and he started to bite him with all his fury. Tsuna groaned and she watched a human and a Hedgehog fighting with each other. To not damage her apartment any further, she took Hedgehog Hibari off from Mukuro.

"Hibari-san, that's enough!" She shouted. The hedgehog was still glared at the pineapple head who's also glaring him back. "And you! Get out here before I call the police!"

"Kufufufu, but like this? Naked?"he smirked. "Unless you like the sight."

Tsuna throws at him a pair of black pants to him. Mukuro frowned, telling her she was no funny as he wears the pants. Before leaving the apartment, he smirks at Tsuna and telling her he hopes to see her again soon. When he left, Tsuna sighted in relief; she hopes she will never see that guy again.

"I really need stop rescuing little animals." Muttered Tsuna.

Ever since she rescued little animals, all she got was a lot of headache. Hibari was also in bad mood. Not only Mukuro had said pervert things to Tsuna, but also he took his pants! He promised himself he will bite him to death in the next new moon.

XXX

Monday finally arrived and Tsuna arrived early in her school thanks to Hibari who wake her up early, but the brunnete wished he didn't have to bite her so hard to wake her up. Yamamoto had commented to Tsuna that their class they will have a new student. She blinked surprised as she hopes the new student is not another jerk.

Then, the door to the classroom opened up, and a woman with glasses and short hair entered.

"Settle down!" she cried, resulting in an immediate reaction from her students. All conversation came to a sudden halt as everyone sat down in his or her designated seats.

"I have some news. We have a new transfer student…" The teacher said. "You may enter now."

The female students gasped when they saw the new transfer student. He was tall, fairly-tall teenager with blue hair in a so-called pineapple style. His left eye is blue and his right eye is red. Tsuna's jaw dropped as she recognized the new transfer student.

"That's Rokudo Mokuro." Said the teacher. "He will be with us from now on."

Mukuro simply bowed his head slightly as he smiled to his new classmates.

"Ku fufufu, it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled brightly as most of the female students had hearts in their eyes. Then, he spotted Tsuna in her desk. "Hi Tsu-chan, its been a while."

Tsuna growled as she hits her head in the desk. Why? Why the gods hate her? What did she do to deserve this? At her apartment, Hedgehog Hibari was quivering in anger when he saw Mukuro through the security camera. Why that pervert is in his precious school? And in the same class as Tsuna?

"_That's it! I will bite him to death in the next new moon!"_ Hedgehog Hibari thought furiously.

To be continued.

Omake- How Kusakabe knows.

Tsuna was at the committee office with Kusakabe. They were doing some paperwork together. Tsuna was happy to know that Kusakabe was a nice guy and also he helps her dealing with the paperwork.

"Ano, Kusakabe-senpai?" Kusakabe stopped doing his paperwork as he looked at Tsuna "How did you find out about Hibari's curse?"

Ever since she found out Kusakabe knows about Hibari's curse, she was curious how her senpai knows about Hibari's curse. Kusakabe chuked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Heheh, it's a real embarrassed story." he said to her.

*Flashback*

"That will deal the last of them." Kusakabe said as he cleaned his hands.

It was still dark when Kusakabe and Hibari had to deal with some delinquents from some bike gang who wanted to mess Namimori middle school for their own entertainment. Hibari and Kusakabe had to deal them by themselves, in order to protect the school.

"Stupid herbivores." Muttered Hibari as he kicked one of the delinquents.

"Oh, look Kyouya-san. The sun is rising! Wow, it makes me feel like we're in one of those movies where the good guys defeat the bad guys with the sun rising behind them." Commented Kusakabe happily. When he turned around, he noticed Hibari was not there anymore. "Kyouya-san?"

Kusakabe only noticed Hibari's clothes and tonfas were in the ground. When he kneed to check them, he noticed a little and cute hedgehog under Hibari's clothes. His reation?

"OMG! What a cute little animal!"

*End of Flashback.*

"After this, I found out hedgehogs can bite you really hard if you really anger them." Kusakabe muttered as he shivered from the memory when he found out about Hibari's hedgehog's form.

Tsuna couldn't help but sweet drop at Kusakabe's story.

XXX

Harinezumi= hedgehog

Fukurou= Owl

Tadah! I hope you liked this chapter.

Then again, I hope I didn't make Mukuro too Ooc in there. And as you can see, he's going to be Hibari's for Tsuna in there.

As for the other guardians, I dunno if they will all show up. This fic is an Au, not everyone will show up in the story with the same background but I will try harder to not make them sounding as much ooc in there.

Don't forget to review. You can also send suggestions for the story. =D

And to my loyal readers, here is a little preview for the next chapter.

XXX

"( What are you doing?)" Hedgehog Hibari asked in animal language, in cold tone. When he first meets him, Hedgehog Hibari found out that Mukuro can understand him because of his own curse. The same goes to himself when Mukuro is in owl form. Mukuro didn't need to turn around; Hedgehog Hibari knew he was smirking.

" Kufufufu, can't you see I am cooking a chicken soup for Tsuna-chan?" Mukuro said "I bet you can't cook at all. You must use your new moon nights to do other stuff than learning to cook."

"(That not what I meant. What are your intensions towards the herbivore?)" Hedgehog Hibari narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

Mukuro smirked as he closed the pan before he started at hedgehog Hibari.

"Oh? I think the same as you do; using her to break the curse." Mukuro said as hedgehog Hibari glared at him, coldly. "Don't act innocent, Kyouya-kun, I know you're using her to get rid of your own curse. As much as I like flying around as an owl by night, I really want to get rid this curse and having a normal life in the night."

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

The hedgehog  
>Chapter 4<p>

Somewhere in Italy at Vangola Mansion, Iemitsu and Alaude were sitting at the large tea table. Both of them merely overlooking the Vangola landscape. Nearby of Alaude's feet was an one year old baby with black hair, who was playing quietly with six blocks.

"How are the things with your brother?"Iemitsu asked. The older man knew about the Hibari family's curse and he also knew Hibari Kyouya's personality is a little worse than Alude when the older Hibari was the same age as the younger one. He looked sadly at the one year old baby Fon; Alaude and Gina's son. He knew in his 10th birthday, his grandson will be a hedgehog.

"He's doing fine." Alaude said as he drank his tea. "He's with Tsunayoshi-san."

Alaude cast a surreptitious glance in the older man's direction. The only indication that Iemitsu reacted to hearing his daughter's name was brief glimmer of sorrow that in his eyes. Iemitsu hasn't had any contact with his youngest daughter for 8 years ago. Two crazy snipers had invaded in the shopping mall where Nana and Tsuna were celebrating Tsuna's 7th birthday. Nana was killed by stray bullets while protecting the little girl.

The two snipers killed themselves before the police or the Vangolla could get them for interrogation. And the worse, Iemitsu found out the snipers were hired by some rival mafia family to kill his family, thought they didn't know their identities they knew Tsunayoshi would celebrate her birthday at shopping mall. To make sure her daughter would be save, Iemitsu made little Tsuna believing he blames her for Nana's death.

That was Imetsu's worse act he had to do; he never forgot the image of the 7 years old Tsuna crying when he left her with his friend, Tsuyoshi, believing she would be safer with them than being with him. Gina, his oldest daughter was against by his action but Iemisu said he did this for Tsuna's well being, just like how Gina never revealed her existence to her because she wanted to give to her little half-sister a normal life and not being involved with the mafia .

"It's been 7 years since the incident, is it not about the time to fix the things between you two?" Alaude asked to Iemitsu. "Gina would like you do this."

"I can't."Iemetsu said as he took Fon to his arms. " We still don't know which family who send those snipers at the shopping mall 7 years ago. Tsuna will be safer if she doesn't know anything about us."

"Alaude has a point, Iemitsu-san." A new voice said.

Alaude and Iemitsu turned around and they saw two people in the veranda. One of them was an older man around of his 80's, he had gray hair and gray mustache and wearing a grey suit. Beside him there was a young man in the middle of his 20 years, he had a black hair, black eyes, and he was wearing a black suit and a hat. Iemitsu and Alaude recognized both the men.

"Timoteo-sama? Reborn-sama?"

The men sat down in the table tea as they looked at Iemitsu and Alaude. Their faces were serious and showing concern in their eyes. Iemitsu had a bad feeling about this as a maid took Fon from his arms to take him back to the nursery.

"Xanxus was attacked two days ago."

Iemitsu and Alaude's eyes widen in pure shock when they heard this.

"Attacked? By who?" Alaude asked, worried.

"We don't know." Timoteo said, worried. "He was extremely weak when we and the Varia found him. He's in the ITU right now."

"Someone stole most of his flame. "Reborn said, getting more shock from Iemitsu and Alaude. "Not only him. We found out whoever is doing this, they are targeting people with sky flame tribute. Not only within the mafia family but in civilians as well."

Now Iemitsu was worried. When Gina was attacked 3 months after she gave the birth to Fon, most of her sky flames were gone; almost like someone had stolen them. Whoever attacked her, it's the same people who attacked Xanxus. Timoteo have also mentioned another concern they have to talk about; if Gina does not recover soon, he has to find another successor since Fon was still too young for this. This made Iemitsu shiver in horror.

"No please Nono, don't tell me…"

"I am sorry Iemitsu." Timoteo apologize, in his eyes were asking for forgiveness. "The high ups are presuming me to do this."

"Besides, whoever is stealing the sky flames from people, they will target Tsunayoshi too."Reborn commented to them." I am sorry Iemitsu, but your daughter is already involved in this, whenever you like it or not."

XXX

It has been 4 months since Tsuna had met Hibari and Mukuro. In these 4 months, Tsuna's life had been all messed up. Besides being forced to have Hibari as her roommate and being his secretary for the Discipline committee, she also has to stop Hibari and Mukuro from killing each other. In the school, Mukuro always tries to enchant Tsuna by using his charms, but whenever he does that, he was always hit by Yamamoto's baseball ball. Tsuna sometimes wonders if Yamamoto does that by accident or on purpose. Another thing Tsuna has to be worried is the nights of new moon; the only nights where Hibari is human. And they are the nights where he tries to kill Mukuro while he's still in his owl form. And for some strange reason, in the past 4 months she was feeling someone was watching her. She only hopes this feeling is from the stress.

Tsuna sighted as she was doing her paperwork at Discipline Committee. Next month the school will host a culture festival and its raining a lot of documents which it should be checked and be approved by Hibari. Thankfully, Kusakabe was helping her in this situation since he's the only committee member who knows about Hibari's 'little problem'.

"This is all the files for the upcoming culture festival. All the classes seem to have come up with all sorts of ideas for the event. Right now, it just needs to be approved by Kyoya-san." Kusakabe explained to the brunette.

"Thank you, Kusakabe-kun." Tsuna smiled before she lightly coughed.

"Are you alright, Sawada-san?" Kusabake asked worried. The older boy placed his hand on Tsuna's forehead as he also noticed her checks were rosy. "You're pretty warm. Should I take you to the infirmary?

Tsuna removed his hand from his forehead as she smiled to him.

"Nah, I am fine. I will just finish this paperwork. My class decided to do a play for the festival but they still have not decided which play they will do." Tsuna said as she looked at the papers from her class. "They want something that both girls and boys will like. Fairy tales are not allowed."

"If you say so. But if you do not feel well, go to the infirmary. Hibari would bite me to death if something happens to you." With that Kusakabe left the office.

Tsuna sighted as she continued doing her work. She didn't know how long she was working but now she regrets refusing Kusakabe's offer to take her to the infirmary. Her vision starts to get blurry as she was having difficulty on breathing. Then, everything went black.

When she woke up, she was feeling warm and slowly opening her eyes. Tsuna found herself in the infirmary with a wet towel on her forehead. She wondered how she got there.

"You're awake, Tsuna-chan."

Tsuna was surprised to see Yamamoto smiling at her as he slowly patted her head. Yamamoto commented that was Kusabake who told him that Tsuna wasn't feeling well. That's how he found her unconscious and with a high fever at the committee's office.

"I am sorry, Yamamokoto-kun."Tsuna apologize. "I am always a burden to you."

Yamamoto only smiled to her, saying she is no burden to them and that's what friends are for; helping to each other. Yamamoto only asked her to take care more about herself.

"The nurse said you can go home to rest, Tsuna-chan." Yamamoto said to her "Do you want go to my home? I don't think a good idea of you being alone in your apartment in this condition."

Tsuna smiled softly. Yamamoto was always by herself, especially when she got sick. She remembers once she had a terrible cold and Yamamoto never left her side; he only left when he has to go to school. As much she wanted to stay with Yamamoto like in the old times, she couldn't do that. Tonight is new moon and Hibari needs her.

"Don't worry Yamamoto-kun. The nurse gave me a medicine didn't she? I just need rest at home" Tsuna said, smiling to yamamoto. "Besides, don't you have to train for the next game, have you?

"heheh, I do but your health comes first, Tsuna-chan."

"If you want, I can take her home. Ku fu fu" A new voice said.

When they turned their attention to the door, they found Mukuro on the doorway. Mukuro commented he will take her home and make sure she will rest. Yamamoto smiled and thanks to Mukuro for his concern on Tsuna. Tsuna in the other hand she was not sure if she should feel save with Mukuro around her.

XXX

At her apartment, Hedgehog Hibari narrowed his eyes when he saw Mukuro caring Tsunia via piggyback. Mukuro ignores Hedgehog Hibari and tells to Tsuna he will prepare something for her to eat as he lays her down to the bed. Tsuna thanked him as Hedgehog Hibari tsked annoyed. Mukuro and Hedgehog Hibari left the room for Tsuna to rest.

At the kichen, Hedgehog Hibari glared at Mukuro while the pineapple haired boy was cooking something for Tsuna.

"( What are you doing?)" Hedgehog Hibari asked in animal language, in cold tone. When he first meets him, Hedgehog Hibari found out that Mukuro can understand him because of his own curse. The same goes to himself when Mukuro is in owl form. Mukuro didn't need to turn around; Hedgehog Hibari knew he was smirking.

" Ku fu fu, can't you see I am cooking a chicken soup for Tsu-chan?" Mukuro said "I bet you can't cook at all. You must use your new moon nights to do other stuff than learning how to cock."

"(That not what I meant. What are your intensions towards the herbivore?)" Hedgehog Hibari narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

Mukuro smirked as he closed the pan before he started at Hedgehog Hibari.

"Oh? I think the same as you do; using her to break the curse." Mukuro said as Hedgehog Hibari glared at him, coldly. "Don't act innocent, Kyouya-kun, I know you're using her to get rid of your own curse. As much as I like flying around as an owl by night, I really want to get rid this curse and having a normal life in the night."

Hedgehog Hibari glared at Mukuro with cold eyes. Mukuro admits he doesn't know how to break his curse but a seer had told him that someone with a strong sky flame would break his curse. Since he felt a strong sky flame within Tsuna when they first meet, he figured out she is the one who will break his curse.

"Oh, by the way, don't let the soup burn." Mukuro said as he opened the window.

When the dusk finally arrived, Mukuro became a owl and he flew away as Hibari is finally in his human form. Hibari tsked annoyed; he was not surprised when Mukuro admitted he is using Tsuna to break his curse. But his words were still bothering him. Was he doing the same? Using her to break his own curse? But from what his brother said, he needs learn to love someone and this someone must love him back.

"Troublesome pineapple herbivore." He muttered darkly as he turned off the oven and dressing himself before checking Tsuna.

In Tsuna's room, Hibari watches her lying down on her bed. He carefully places a wet towel on her forehead as he see her Tsuna slowly opening her eyes.

"You're awake. How do you feel?" Hibari asked in a cold voice.

" So-so," She said in a horse voice "Where's Mukuro?"

"He just flew off."

Hibari just went to the table to check the documents for the discipline committee. But Mukuro's words were still bothering him. What did he mean with Tsuna having sky flames? Then, his thoughts were interrupted when he hears Tsuna's voice.

"Your eyes are the same as mine." She said thought still feverish.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Hibari said in cold tone, without turning around.

"Your eyes are the same as mine, keeping your pain to himself and not letting the others knowing how you truly feel."

Hibari was quiet. He tried to ignore her, doing his paperwork. Tsuna only started at his back. People always call her dame-Tsuna for being no good at anything and they were right by almost anything, except for one thing: she knew when a person has a inner pain and he or she wants to hide it.

"My mother was killed by snipers on my 7th birthday." Tsuna said, still feverish. Hibari stopped signing as he stared to listen Tsuna's story. From what he could read the files about her, he knew she was orphan and having Yamamoto Tsuyoshi as her guardian but he never knew the reason why Tsuna was orphan. "Momma and I went to shopping mall to watch a Disney's movie at the theater to celebrate my birthday. After that we went to the food court to eat at McDolnald's but…" Tears fell from the brunette's eyes the brunette started sobbing so hard she's breathing started to hitch and hiccup " two snipers shows up out nowhere and started to shoot at everyone."

Kyouya didn't say anything. He knew what Tsuna was talking about: the Namimori mall massacre. Two snipers showed up and shoot everyone there; killing 50 people and wounding 25. He remember perfectly well because he was there when the happened.

"My momma used her body to protect me from the shootings and died. I was also hit by a stray bullet but I survived because a boy had helped me, he was a little older than me at that time. I never could see him again to thank him for saving me. But after this my father blames me for momma's death and he left me with the Yamamoto. Since then I never saw him again."

Now for the first time, Hibari's eyes widen in surprise. When he finally turned around, he saw Tsuna already fell asleep. But he could see the tear marks on her face.

"You're can't be her, can be?"

Hibari remember very well like if was yesterday; the massacre of Namimori's shopping mall. The blood, the shooting, the people dying and a small girl crying in pain.

*Flashback.*

A small 7 years old girl was crying in pain as a 9 years old boy were pressing his jacket against the girl's wound, trying not panic because of the blood.

"Please, onii-san , help my momma. She's very bad wounded." The boy gritted his teeth. He couldn't do anything for the girl's mother; she is already dead. He didn't have the courage to tell the little girl's mother was death.

"Your momma will be ok, the help will coming soon, please, you have to hold on."

The girl sobbed in pain as the paramedics finally arrived at the scene. They immediately stared to work on the girl as they took her to the ambulance. The boy looked the scene around her; a lot of blood, corpses and survived people being rushed to the hospital. A day he would never forget.

*End of Flashback.*

Hibari closed his hand into a first as he made a vow of protecting Namimori; to avoid tragedies to happen like the Namimori mall massacre. That was the main reason he created the discipline committee. But he couldn't do very much because a year after the tragedy his curse had activated in this 10th birthday and he became a hedgehog. Hibari removed a tear drop from Tsuna's face

"It's a really small world, hun, herbiviore?"

XXX

At the sushi bar Tsuyoshi were looking very coldly at the letter in his hands. The only thing was written was "I am coming home." The sushi bar owner already recognized the hand writing.

"So you're coming back to the town, Iemitsu." Tsuyoshi muttered as he burned the letter in the oven.

To be continue it.

XXX

Omake- Hibari and Kitchens do not mix.

"I can not cook he says." Hibari muttered darkly as he throws Mukuro's soup away in the sink. "I will show that pineapple herbivore I can also cook."

Hibari took a knife and some meet to prepare 'real food' to the brunette herbivore. If the chiefs at his mansion, the brunette herbivore and the pineapple herbivore can cook, so can he. He just need follow the recipe book.

In the next morning, Tsuna almost have a heart attack when she saw the stage of her kitchen. The kitchen was a mess, with dirty pans in the sink and badly cut vegetables were scattered from the sink to the oven.

"What the hell happened to my kitchen?" Tsuna shouted.

Then, she saw on the table a dish with some strange colored food. Hedgehog Hibari was also on the table, glaring at her, almost like saying "Eat it". Tsuna was not very sure as she started to eat the food that Hibari had prepared for her. A few minutes later she called Yamamoto and Mukuro to nurse her because not only she was having a fever, but also she was suffering a terrible stomachache. Mukuro could not help, but smirking victoriously at Hedgehog Hibari.

"I told you, you can't cook."

"( Shut up or I will bite you to death!)"

XXX

Yeah, Finished. What do you think about this chapter? I hope I didn't make Iemitsu so emo in this chapter. But I think he would act like this if Nana had died in the series. And what do you think adding Fon being Alaude and Gina's son? I bet no one of you never saw this coming. And about Reborn, I admit I was between making him being an Arcobaleno or not. But since I added Fon being a normal baby and being Alaude and Gina's son, I decided to make Reborn being a normal person. And I think it was the best because I can't describe Arcobaleno!Reborn's personality; his adult personality is much easier to write than his Arcobaleno one.

An, and an important message: Any of you can write battle scenes? Because in the future chapters will have some fight scenes and I suck at fine scenes. I need help in this part. If any of you can write fight scenes and is interested on helping me in this part, please, Pm me.

*Preview*

Iemitsu grabbed onto Tsuna's arm when Tsuna was about to walk up the staircase. Tsuna struggled roughly. Iemitsu hugged Tsuna closely to him, while Tsuna kicked and punched him.

"Let me go!

"Tsuna, can you just listen to me!"Iemitsu shouted at Tsuna as he shook her, hoping some sense would come back to Tsuna. Tsuna growled and grabbed his shirt.

"Why?" Tsuna paused to take in a deep breath. "why after all those….. why did you come back?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Hedgehog  
>Chapter5<p>

Xxx

Tsuna had recovered from her fever after a few days resting, but she didn't remember the night she told Hibari about the day of her mother's death. Neither did Hibari comment about this or his involvement in the massacre as well. He decided to keep this quiet until it was the right time to talk about this.

A month had passed quickly, as the day of the school festival has finally arrived. Hibari hates crowds but on the festival day, he will be in his office and reporting via computer to anyone who wants to wreak havoc in his precious school.

"I will lock the committee's office, sir." Kusakabe said to Hedgehog Hibari. "No one except for me will have the key. You will have no worries about someone barging in."

Hedgehog Hibari nodded as he checked the computers screens. It looks like everything was alright for now. Kusakabe had commented that he should watch Class 2-A's play. If possible, Hedgehog Hibari would have raised an eyebrow and asking "And why should I do that?"

"Sawada-san is beautiful." Kusakabe chucked before leaving the room.

XXX

It was a really nice Festival in Dino's opinion. The music was good, the food was fantastic, and everybody seemed to be having fun. But there only one problem: He couldn't find Sawada Tsunayoshi yet. From what he is reading from the school schedules, Class 2-A will do a play; Mulan. Romario came up to him, telling they might find her at the gym where they were hosting theater plays.

Somewhere else, Iemitsu was talking with Tsuyoshi about Tsuna. Needless to say, the sushi bar owner was not happy seeing Iemitsu after 8 years.

"I am thankful to you for taking care of my daughter after all these years, Tsuyoshi-san." The blond man said to the sushi man.

"You really have guts showing your face after 8 years, Iemitsu." Tsuyoshi said in cold voice "I can understand why you left Tsunayoshi under my care, but I can't forgive you for making that girl cry and think you blamed her for Nana's death."

Tsuyoshi knew about Iemitsu's involvement with the mafia before he took Tsuna under his care and after the massacre incident. He never forgot that raining night and Iemitsi saying cruel words to Tsuna who was just 7 at that time, before leaving her to him. Tsuyoshi always could see through Tsuna's mask; he knew the girl was still hurt inside.

"Why are you here?" He finally asked.

Iemitsu sighted. He knew it was hard to hide anything from Tsuyoshi. After all he's a sword master and one of the best in the Japan. He stared to tell his story.

XXX

Tsuna stood backstage and was starting to become extremely nervous. What if she messes up? What if she accidently mistakes her lines in the script? No! That can't happen! Tsuna furiously shook her head and put up a determined face.

"I can do this!" Tsuna punched a triumphant fist at the air.

"Hahahah, Looks like someone's happy."

Tsuna spun around and saw her friend, Yamamoto skipping over to her and exchanging a quick hug to her before withdrawing.

"Wow, Yamamoto-Kun, you look amazing in Shang's costume!"

Yamamoto lightly laughed as he scratched behind of his back, embarrassed. Yamamoto's character in the play was Captain Li Shang. The cloths and the armor had fit very well on him. Yamamoto stared at Tsuna with a soft smile in his face.

"And you look beautiful as Mulan."

Tsuna blushed as a deep red tomato as she tried to hide her embarrassed face with her hands. She was wearing the dress that Mulan wore when she went to visit the matchmaker. Haru and Kyoko helped the girl in all her costumes and make up.

"Yeah, I know. I look a little odd in this costume," Tsuna said to her brother figure. "Haru might be insane when it comes with crazy costumes, but she did a good work when she finished all the 3 of Mulan's costumes.

Then suddenly, someone behind Tsuna hugged her. "Even if that girl is insane, she is miracle worker." Tsuna whirled around; it was Mukuro who hugged her. "You even look like a lady, Kufufufu" he smirked

"Gee, I don't know if that was a compliment, or sarcasm," Said Tsuna, narrowing her eyes at Mukuro who was dressed as the main villain of the story, Shan-Yu the Hun.

"Ah, Rokudo-san, you look great dressed as the villain." Yamamoto smiled to the pineapple haired boy.

"Kufufufu. Lucky me the play is before dusk kufufufu . And Tsu-chan; I will love exchanging swords with you throughout this play." Mukuro whispered in a husky tune in Tsuna's ear.

Tsuna blushed as she gulped. For some reason, Mukuro fits very well as the villain; too well for her taste. Somewhere else, a hedgehog feels like he needs bite a certain owl to death.

XXX

It was time for Tsuna to go onstage, everyone applauded when she came through the curtains. She then felt her confidence dwindle but she stood her ground. The scene is when Mulan is singing the song "Reflection." In the audience, Dino, Romario, Reborn, Iemitsu and Tsuyoshi were very surprised how well Tsuna was singing. It was almost like the song was meant to her, and not to Mulan. Iemitsu could only gape at his youngest daughter. She grew up and became a beautiful girl like her mother. Reborn then reminded him to not forget why they were there, and also to stay focus to find any suspicious figure.

"Dino, what are you doing with that camera?" Reborn asked to Dino, not taking his eyes from the stage

"Tsuna-chan is so cute as Mulan."Dino said. Smiling, with a sweet drop on his head "and I am sure Gina will wanna have more pictures of her little sister when she wakes up."

Reborn only nods his head in shame. Sometimes his student can be hopeless when it came to cute things. He even spoils Baby Fong whenever he has the chance. Alaude stayed behind to protect his son and Nono, in case whoever attacked Xanxus and Gina targets them for their sky flames.

At the committee room, Hedgehog Hibari didn't take his eyes off from the monitor. He hated to admit it but Kusakabe was right, Tsuna was very beautiful in the Mulan costume. And he had no idea she could sing so well.

Back in the gym, Dino's men were scattered in different places, to watch for any suspicious figure. They were going to report (to their boss) that everything looked normal for now. As the play went through, the Vongola group was even more alert as Reborn's intuition was telling him something bad is going to happen. The play finally ends, as the people in the audience were applauding. On the Stage, after bowing to the audience, Tsuna finally spotted her father on the audience. Her eyes widened in horror before she rushed out from the stage.

"Tsunayoshi!" Iemitsu cried out as he stared to follow his daughter. Dino was about to follow them but Tsuyoshi stopped the blond man, saying that Iemitsu and Tsuna have to be alone.

XXX

"Tsunayoshi, wait!"

Iemitsu grabbed Tsuna's arm when Tsuna was about to run up the staircase. Tsuna struggled roughly but Iemitsu hugged Tsuna closely to him, while Tsuna kicked and punched him.

"Let me go!"

"Tsuna, will you just listen to me!"Iemitsu shouted at Tsuna as he shook her, hoping some sense would come back to Tsuna. Tsuna only growled and grabbed his shirt.

"Why?" Tsuna paused to take in a deep breath. "Why after all those… why did you come back?"

Tsuna threw Iemitsu back, making the old man stumble a bit. She didn't look back at her father as he dusted his shirt.

"I have my reasons to return Tsunayoshi." Iemistu replied in a sad tone. "I came here to fix things between us."

"I think you're 8 years late, Iemitsu." Tsuna said, refusing calling him father after what happened. When Tsuna felt Iemistu grab her arm again. Tsuna scowled in return.

"Let go."

"No."

"Let go of me now."

"No."

Tsuna growled in frustration and in the moment of her anger, she slapped Iemitsu's face, hard. Iemitsu's eye widened in surprise as Tsuna rushed up the staircase. Iemitsu placed his hand on the check where Tsuna had slapped him. It didn't hurt very much, but his heart was full of pain. He knew he really messed up the things between them.

"I think you should leave Tsu-chan alone." Mukuro said behind him as he walked towards the staircase "I know about the massacre from the baseball nuts. She doesn't need you to mess her life any further."

With that, Mukuro left Iemitsu alone, and went after Tsuna upstairs.

XXX

Tsuna was on the school roof alone, crying. She couldn't believe that man, her father was back after all those years. She did not want see him, especially after all the horrible things he said to her 8 years ago. His angry voice still echoed on her head.

"If it wasn´t for you, Nana would be still alive! You´re not my daughter!"

Tsuna hugs her tightened legs , sobbing even more. After all this time, why he is here? She was so deep in her mind that she didn´t feel Mukuro´s presence.

"Hey Tsu-chan." Mukuro said in a fake cheerful voice. "Are you ok?"

"Go way Mukuro-san. I don't need your sarcasm now." Tsuna said, with her head still buried in her knee.

Mukuro sighed as he just sat down beside her as he watched the sun almost setting. Mukuro was just quiet; he isn't very good on comforting people. Sometimes he wished that his friend, Chrome was here. She was much better at cheering up people than him. He admitted that he is just interested on Tsuna helping to break his own curse, but after seeing her reaction when she saw his father at the audience, her expression was almost similar to Chrome´s before the accident.

"I know about your involvement with the mall massacre 8 years ago." Mukuro said. But Tsuna still didn´t look at him. "My friend, Chrome and I were also involved in the massacre."

Tsuna could only stare at him confused, as Mukuro continued his story. He told Tsuna that he had a friend called Nagi, but he always calls her Chrome since Chrome always hated her original name. Like Tsuna, she didn't have good relationship with her parents. He had met Chrome when she saved him from a bird trap, and like Tsuna, she found out about his curse after the sun rose. Although it was strange meeting, both of them became closer friends and Chrome had promised him she would help him to break his curse. One day they went to Namimori's shopping mall to lunch, when those snipers showed up. Chrome's vital organs were hit by stray bullets and she died because her mother refused to give her an organ transplant.

"I'm sorry Mukuro-san." Tsuna said softly. "Here I am acting like a spoiled brat, traumatized from the massacre but you had worse. You lost a dear friend who accepted you for who you are, even with your curse."

"It's ok."Mukuro said as he placed his arm on Tsuna's shoulder. "Chrome is in a better place now. I will keep looking for a way to break the curse in her memory. You can cry on my shoulder if you want."

Tsuna blinked. He, Rokudo Mukuro was comforting her? There's something wrong. He still wasn't making any pervert move on her.

"But, I will only let you cry on my shoulder if you kiss me."

Tsuna sweatdropped. Despite that he killed the mood; she now knew it was the real Mukuro. All of a sudden, Mukuro yelped as he felt something biting his finger.

"Ouch! What the…"

Then, Mukuro's eyes narrowed when he saw Hedgehog Hibari biting his finger. After seeing the strange man chasing Tsuna through the security camera, he got worried (he won't admit it though) about Tsuna. Good thing he knew the path through the tube ventilations.

"Hibari-san. Stop this," Tsuna said as she held Hedgehog Hibari in her hands, forcing Hibari to let Mukuro's finger go. "Why are you here? I thought you were at the committee office."

Hedgehog Hibaru didn't looked at her directly. He will not admit that he was concerned about the herbivore. Tsuna then smiled softly. She knew Hibari secretly feared for her safety, which she was very grateful for, even though Hibari would deny it.

"Thank you, Hibari-san." Tsuna said as she kissed Hedgehog Hibari's nose.

Hedgehog Hibari's eyes widened in surprise and shocked at the kiss. He wasn't the only one; Mukuro was also stunned and shaken.

"Hey, why does the Hedgehog get a kiss and I don't?"

Tsuna grinned.

"Because unlike you, Hibari-san is not a pervert."

Hibari smirked as Mukuro glared at him. Mukuro even pretended to be hurt by Tsuna's words but made her smile even more. Then, Tsuna hugs both of them, with a joyful smile in her face

"Thank you guys, you're awesome."

The Nanimori shopping mall massacre might have taken her mother's life, but in the end, she got great friends. Even if these friends are a Hedgehog and an owl.

"There you are. I was looking for you." A new voice said,

Tsuna turned around and saw Yamamoto smiling to her.

"I saw you running off after the play ended. I got worried." Yamamoto said to her

"I'm ok now, thanks to Mukuro-san and Harinezumi-san."Tsuna said, smiling to her best friend.

"I see. I am thankful to you for taking care of her." He bowed to Mukuro. "Let's go home, Tsunayoshi. Father is waiting for us." Yamamoto said, offering his hand to Tsuna.

Tsuna blinked confused. Since when does Yamamoto call her by her full name? There was something wrong as she felt Yamamoto's aura was also different. She slapped Yamamoto's hand.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Who are you?" Tsuna demanded. Hedgehog Hibari and Mukuro were now confused. "Yamamoto-kun never calls me by my full name."

Then, Yamamoto smirked as something heavy slapped Mukuro hard, sending him against the wall. Tsuna's eyes widen in horror when she saw 2 long tails behind of Yamamoto. She screamed in horror.

To be continued

Omake-Angel

At the committee room, Hedgehog Hibari didn't take his eyes off from the monitor. He hated to admit it but Kusakabe was right, Tsuna was very beautiful in the Mulan costume. And he had no idea she could sing so well.

"She's really beautiful, isn't she?" a female voice said.

Hedgehog Hibari spun around and he started at the intruder of his office. How did she get in if the doors were all locked and with Kusakabe only having the keys. The intruder was a beautiful woman with a short brown hair and soft brown eyes and she was wearing a beautiful white summer dress. Hedgehog Hibari blinked confused when he noticed the woman was the same one in Tsuna's frame pictute. She was Sawada Nana ; Tsuna's deceased mother. Nana smiled softly at Hedgehog Hibari.

"Please, take care of her for me. She can be stubborn like her father." Nana said, smiling to Hedgehog Hibari before she disappeared in the air.

Hedgehog Hibari blinked several tome as he rubbed his eyes with his small paws. Was he seeing things. Then , he glared at the tea cub on the table.

"That pineapple herbivore must have putted some drug on my tea again…" Hedgehog Hibari muttered darkly.

XXX

And that's the chapter 5. Finally the things will start to get interesting. Especially with a new enemy targeting Tsuna's sky flames. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. And I wanna thank to Nymous135246 for helping me in this chapter and also for the future fight scenes in the next chapter. Now a little preview for the next chapter.

*preview*

"And in the end, he believed he can keep you safe if you were not involved with him at all." Dino said as Tsuna looked more and more confused. " That's why he said all those hurtful words to you and leaving you to the Yamamoto family. Gina never agreed with this action, so do I."

"Gina?" she asked as Dino looked at her with a soft smile.

"Gina is a very special person. She is your sister, Tsunayoshi-chan."

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

The hedgehog  
>chapter 6<p>

Dino and Reborn were walking through the corridors of the school along with Tsuyoshi. They decided to leave Iemitsu deal with Tsuna, but they already knew what the results would be.

"He will screw things up even more." Reborn clearly stated to Dino

"Hey Reborn-san, you should have a little faith for Iemitsu-san." Dino protested. "He just wants to fix things between them and he really wished to have her back, if only the situation was more favorable than this."

But Tsuyoshi shook his head in response as he agreed with Reborn. Tsuyoshi mentioned that there were several times where he had to comfort Tsuna whenever she had nightmares about the massacre and Iemitsu's cruel words to her. She refused to recognize Iemitsu as her father anymore, which he couldn't blame her. Then, an earsplitting sound caught their attention.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

They all faced the door to the right. Dino cautiously opened the door; revealing Yamamoto Takeshi tied up and gagged. Tsuyoshi quickly kneeled beside of his son as he untied and ungagged him.

"Takeshi! What happened? "

"Urgh… someone behind me knocked me out. When I woke up, I was in this closet tied and gagged."

Reborn eyes quickly refocused as they felt an earthquake along with an explosion. Everyone protected themselves from the glass shards that shattered from the windows. When Reborn got closer look from the window, his eyes narrowed even more when he saw a huge cat-like creature with two tails, killing everyone. But what caught him off guard was, in its month was an unconscious Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi!" Reborn leaped out of the building through the window and landed in the front of the cat monster who growled at the hitman.

"Reborn -san!" Dino cried out as he turned his attention to the Yamamoto family. "Yamamoto-san, stay here with Takeshi. I will help Reborn-san" Tsuyoshi only nodded as Dino jumped out from the window to assist Reborn. But unlike Reborn, Dino's face only met the ground since his henchmen were not around. Tsuyoshi was now worried about the young man's safety.

XXX

People everywhere were now running away from the monster cat as its tails slapped them, ripping them apart. Blood would fall like rain. Reborn had no idea what creature was, the only thing he knew was that he had to save Tsuna from that thing. Leon quickly changed into a revolver. The mafia hitman started to hail bullet on its head. But to his annoyance and disgust, the bullets only met dislocated mouths with sharp teeh.

"What is this thing?" Reborn muttered as he was now disgusted and paranoid as he saw the mouth things on the head eating the shots. The things were really ugly.

XXX

Things for Iemitsu, Mukuro and Hibari weren't looking too good either. After the fake Yamamoto Takeshi transformed into a cat monster like creature and took Tsuna, they soon were attacked by another beast: a bull monster with electricity trailing behind it. As soon as he heard Tsuna's screams, Iemitsu rushed towards to roof, only to find his daughter being cared away by a monster that looked like a nekomata. In despair, he desperately tried to save his daughter but the bull monster got in his way. Iemitsu fired at the bull monster with his gun but to his horror, the bullets halted in the midair.

"What the…." The bullets seem to change its target and went towards the older man direction. But none of the bullets had hit him, as Iemitsu noticed Mukuro standing in front of him with a trident in his hands.

"You… you are Tsunayoshi's friend, but how…"

"I hate the mafia." Mukuro said, interrupting him. "But if you're killed here, Tsu-chan will be sad. That girl is so naïve; she doesn't have the guts to hate anyone."

Mukuro hates the mafia and this man was a part of it. He wanted to use Tsuna to break his curse, to destroy the Vongola after finding out that she is the daughter of the CEDEF and having a very strong sky flame in the beginning, but after getting to know Tsuna , he stared to develop real feelings towards the brunette. She kind of reminded him of Chrome before she died at the massacre. He then swore that he would protect Tsuna's smile, even if it meant protecting the very man who made her cry in the first place. But just before he was about to attack the bull…

POOF!

…Mukuro became a little white owl. Even Iemitsu was astonished when he saw Mukuro's transformation.

"(Come on! Why in the 7 hells did I have to become an owl at a time like this?)"

The bull was about to strike back when a tonfa whizzed at his head, causing the creature to flinch. It was Hibari in his human form, holding his tonfas, ready to attack the bull.

"I will not allow you damage the school any further." Hibari threatened in a dark voice.

"(Oi, where did you get the pants and tonfas?") Owl Mukuro demanded. He knew that Hibari was in his hedgehog form a while ago and there was no way that he could get pants and tonfas that fast. An angry vein appeared in Owl Mukuro's head when the prefect ignored him.

Shockingly, when Hibari dashed in to attack the bull, it disappeared into thin air. Iemitsi, Owl Mukuro and Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously. Where did the bull go? Iemitso rushed downstairs, heading to the school field. He hoped that Reborn had stopped the cat monster getting away with his daughter. When he arrived at the field, his eyes widened in dismay when he saw the blood, the corpses littering the field with the scent of death.

"Reborn!"He cried out as he ran to the hitman, who was lying motionless on the ground.

"Iemitsu…"he groaned, despite his fatal wounds, he was still alive. "That monster…it took Tsunayoshi along with Dino…" the hitman fainted from the pain and the blood loss.

"Reborn! You have to hold on! Reborn!"

XXX

Her vision was blurred. She could barely hear somebody calling out, 'Tsunayoshi…Tsunayoshi…'. Her vision finally adjusted and she could see that she was in a dark room. She gasped in horror when she noticed that she was chained to a cross.

"What the…"She was starting to struggle in a deep panic when she heard an anxious voice.

"Are you alright, Tsunayoshi-chan?"

Tsuna looked to her right side and saw a young blond man; the one who was looking at her with a worried look. Like herself, he was also chained to a cross.

"Who are you?"Tsuna asked as she glanced at the stranger, scared "And where are we?"

"I don't know." The blond man said "I just woke up. The last thing I remember is that monster cat attacking the school."

Tsuna's eyes widened in horror when she recalled the monster cat, the monster disguised as her brother figure and attacked her and Mukuro. She hoped Mukuro and Hibari were alright.

"You really do look like Nana."

Tsuna glared at him in shock. How that blond man knew about her mother? The blond man introduced himself as Dino and he began to tell her that he knew Tsuna since she was born, but he never had the chance to see and get to know her when she was growing up because of his duties as the boss of the Chiavarone Family.

"You father loves you, Tsunayoshi-chan." Dino said to her

"Now that's bullshit! He left me after my mother was killed by those snipers! He blames me for her death, and guess what? I also blame myself for her death! Do you even have the slightest idea how I feel about this? Don't you go on telling me he loves me, because that is the biggest lie of all!" the brunet barked as she panted from shouting.

Dino stood there in silence "Yes, He did leave you behind. That was the hardest decision he had to make." He commented to her. "Those snipers were sent to kill you and your mother on that day, by order from a rogue mafia family. But they didn't have any pictures of you. The only clue they had was that you were going to celebrate your birthday at the Namimori shopping mall. So they started shooting everyone in there, hoping the bullets would kill you and your mother."

Dino never forgot Iemitsu's face when they saw Nana's body at the hospital morgue and Tsuna at the ITU after being hit by a stray bullet. Iemitsu blamed himself for not being able to protect his family when they needed him the most.

"And in the end, he believed he could keep you safe if you were not involved with the mafia at all." Dino continued as Tsuna looked more and more bewildered. "That's why he said all those hurtful words to you and abandoned you to the Yamamoto family. Gina never agreed to any of this, neither did I."

"Gina?" she asked as Dino looked at her with a nostalgic smile.

"Gina is a very special person. She is your sister, Tsunayoshi-chan."

Tsuna's fell into a deep shock. A sister? She has a sister? But how? She knew all her life that she was an only child. She didn't understand anything anymore. But before she could ask anymore question, they heard the door opening. A woman slowly entered, she had pale skin, long raven hair and amber eyes. She was also wearing a long black dress and black gloves.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she asked cruelly.

"You… you're the one who sent that monster on school, didn't you?"Dino snapped at the woman

The woman just chucked as she stroked Dino's face, with a seducing smiling curled on her lips. She commented that it was a shame that Dino had sky flames within him or else she would have made him one of her pets.

"So you're the one who attacked Gina and the other people who have sky flames, didn't you?" Dino grit his teeth in rage as Tsuna looked more terrified. That woman had a sinister and evil aura.

"Yes, it was me. But who could blame me? Sky flames' taste are irresistible." The woman said as she held a sphere crystal with an orange flame within it. She ran her tongue against her lips in satisfaction. "And it's thanks to those wonderful flames that I am able to keep my eternal youth." She then faced Tsuna who was now scared out her wits. The mysterious woman sniffed her throat delicately as Tsuna whimpered when she felt that woman licking her. "And yours is the strongest and tastiest one I ever felt"

"Leave her alone!"Dino snapped as he was trying to free himself.

"Don't worry." The dark haired woman said as she went to Dino. "I'll start with you first; a little appetizer just before the main course." She stole a fake grin at Tsuna.

Then the woman's crystal sphere floated dissolved in Dino and stared to suck Dino's sky flames. Dino cried out as he felt his very energy being forcibly taken from his body. Tsuna could only stare in horror from what she was seeing.

"DINO-SAN!"She cried out as tears rolled down from her face.

XXX

At the hospital, the victims from Namimori middle school were rushed to the . Dr. Shamal, the medic the Vongola family trusted wholeheartedly, rushed Reborn to one of the . On the Hospital roof, Iemistsu explained to Owl Mukuro, Hibari and Yamamoto the situation were now in.

"Are you saying because Tsuna-chan has a special aura, someone kidnaped her to steal it?" Yamamoto asked, still worried about Tsuna who was still missing. Iemitsu merely nodded to him

"After we found Xanxus and other people that had been attacked, I noticed that all the victims had sky flames, I got worried so I came back to keep her safe but…"Iemitsu clenched his hands into fists "Even being here was not enough."

Hibari glared at the man. It was because of his incompetence that Tsuna was kidnapped by a monster and who knows where she is and what is happening to her. Before he could leave to look for her, he felt a wicked presence. A dark, suffocating, merciless, and cold presence

"**We know how to find her."**

Everyone in the roof turned around to see 3 black and faceless figures in there. Owl Mukuro's eyes narrowed as Iemitsu replied coldly.

"Vendicare…"

To be continued.

Sorry guys, no omake this time. But we still have the preview.

Preview*

Then, she heard the door opening. Tsuna expected to see that dark haired woman, but it wasn't her. It was a silver haired teenager with sad emerald eyes entering in the room. His clothes were completely torn and his feet were bare. But what caught Tsuna's attention was he was wearing a leather collar with strange symbols on it. The silver haired boy bowed to her.

"Please, forgive me!" he shouted, as tears drops were falling to the ground. Tsuna's eyes broadened in surprise as she felt the wicked presence of that monster cat within him.

"You're…that monster cat."

XXX

That was the chapter 6. I hope you liked this chapter. And now you finally saw who was the villain who attacked Gina, Xanxus and the other people who has sky flame. Oh-oh, vendicare is there; that's not a good sign. What will happen next? You have to wait for the next week. I wanna thanks to Nymous135246 who betawriting the chapter. Don´t forget to leave your review with your thoughts. See ya in the next week!


	7. Chapter 7

The hedgehog  
>Chapter 7<p>

XXX

"Vendicare, what do you mean by you know who's behind all this?" Imeitsu yelled.

**"Her name is Eris. She's an extremely dangerous person. We've been after her for 3 centuries."** The Vendicare man said.

Everyone in the room had a confused look, except for the emotionless Hibari.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by 'after this Eris person for 3 centuries?' " Yamamoto asked, puzzled "Doesn't that make her …you know, more than 300 years old?"

Owl Mukuro closed his eyes as he finally understood the situation and the reason why people with sky flames were being attacked one by one; their flames being stolen.

"(Eris uses the sky flames to increase her life span, doesn't she?)" Owl Mukuro asked. Even being in animal form, he knew that the penitentiary guards could still understand him.

**"Not exactly."** One of the Vendicare guards replied **"Eris is a witch; she used a forbidden art to make herself immortal. However, even with immortality she couldn't keep her youth appearance. She uses the sky flames that she stole to keep her youth."**

Iemitsu clenched his teeth as he remembered how they found Gina in that warehouse; she was lifeless and with almost no flames inside of her body. Eris stole her flames only to keep herself beautiful? He would never forgive her.

**"Hibari Kyouya, Rokudo Mukuro, Yamamoto Takeshi. Meet me at the Nanimori Shrine at dusk. I will give you tools to deal Eris."** With that, the Vendicare figures vanished in thin air, leaving 3 teenager boys and a worried father behind.

XXX

Tsuna glanced at Dino beside her, feeling completely powerless. It's been more than 12 hours since the crystal sphere were sucking Dino's flames. As each minute passed, he looked paler. He stopped crying a couple of hours ago.

"Dino-san…" She whispered sadly. She knew it would be her turn next, after the crystal sphere finished off Dino.

Then, she heard the door opening. Tsuna expected to see that dark haired woman, but it wasn't her. It was a silver haired teenager with sad emerald eyes entering the room. His clothes were completely torn and his feet were bare. But what caught Tsuna's attention was that he was wearing a leather collar with strange symbols on it. The silver haired boy bowed to her.

"Please, forgive me!" He shouted, as tears drops were falling in the ground. Tsuna's eyes broadened in surprise as she felt the wicked presence of that beastly cat within him.

"You're…that monster cat."

The boy's eyes were hidden under his bangs. He didn't wanted to look face the girl in the cross. He introduced himself as Gokudera Hayato and Eris' slave.

"Eris? It's that woman's name, isn't it? And what do you mean by being her slave?" She asked to the boy.

Gokudera looked down as his hand felt for the leather collar on his neck. He explained that he was from a mafia family from Italy, but he was a bastard's child. His father's family took him away from his real mother and when he found out, he felt so much anger that he ran away from home. But his hatred towards his father attracted Eris. The witch placed the collar he is now wearing and became the same feline monstrosity that attacked the school, to target his father's family house.

"I could still see through those cat's eyes. I watched everyone in the castle being killed and I couldn't do anything to stop it." Gokudera said as he looked at his hand. "I still can smell their blood on my hands. I've been her slave for 7 years also, another kid is in the same situation as I am."

Tsuna viewed at Gokudera with gentle eyes. She now understood his state. He too was suffering from Eris' curse. Although he despised his father for what he did to his mother, he never meant to kill anyone.

"Gokudera-kun…" Gokudera beheld Tsuna for the first time with his eyes as she smiled to him "…if we ever get out of this mess, I want us to become friends."

Gokudera's eyes widened in astonishment at the offer; she wanted to be friends with the monster that he was? Tears rolled down his face; it's been years since he heard any soothing and sympathetic words. But before he could answer, he felt an evil presence near him.

"Trying to be friends with the victims?" Eris tormented nastily.

Gokudera didn't retort and kept quiet. Eris only gazed at him as the collar glowed. Gokudera collapsed as he felt the collar strangling his neck, blocking his access for air.

"No, stop it!" Tsuna cried as the collar paused its glowing. Tsuna could see Gokudera gasping for air; the collar was not strangling him anymore.

"You're very strange girl." Eris noted frostily. "I think you should be more worried about yourself than with a mere slave."

The sphere halted its shining as it finally sucked all of Dino's sky flames from him. The cross vanished as Dino fell to the ground, lifeless. Tsuna knew it was her turn.

"Gokudera-kun, I don't blame you." She said just before the sphere started to absorb her flames. Tsuna cried out in pain as she felt her energy being extracted by the crystal sphere.

Gokudera closed his eyes as he covered his ears with his hands. He hated it. He hated to hear Eris's victim scream in pain; especially Tsuna's since she didn't blame him and offered to become his friend.

"_I'm so sorry Tsunayoshi." _

Eris kneeled beside him, with her lips near of ear.

"You shouldn't apologize to the ones who will die because of you, Ha-ya-to-kun."

Eris giggled evilly as she left Gokudera and Tsuna alone in the room. More tears rolled down from his face as Tsuna was still crying in pain. Gokudera prayed for any god to help them escape from Eris' dominium.

XXX

When dusk arrived, everyone was at the Namimori shrine. Yamamoto was surprised to see that the owl was Mukuro and the hedgehog that Kusakabe was holding is Hibari Kyouya- the very same Tsuna's pet hedgehog. Iemitsu was worried, whenever Vendicare is involved, it's always a bad omen. Then, they felt the malevolent and icy presence of the Vendicare guard. He handed Iemitsu and Kusakabe two silver medals and ordered them to put the medals on Mukuro and Hibari. When Kusakabe and Iemitsu placed the medals on the animals, suddenly, Mukuro and Hibari found themselves in human form, which startled them greatly.

**"As long you have these medals, you can maintain your human form."** The Vedicare man explained as Mukuro and Hibari were now dressing themselves but still having their eyes on the dark man.

"Oh… it looks like you found a way to keep me in prison." Mukuro said in stony voice.

**"We might pardon your crimes if you deal with Eris."**

Then, the Vendicare man presented an image of a crystal sphere with an orange flame inside it. The Vendicare man explained that the crystal is Eris' source of power, the device for which she used to steal sky flames from other people and formed a barrier which couldn't allow any member of Vendicare get closer to Eris. Mukuro and Iemitsu were very familiar with the Vendicare now understood why they didn't deal with Eris a long time ago; it's because of the barrier. Which means they (Mukuro, Hibari, Yamamoto and Iemitsu) have to do the Vendicare's dirty work. The Vendicare also returned Mukuro's trident, gave a new pair of tonfas to Hibari and assigned Yamamoto a sword. The dark man also gave the location of Eris' whereabouts which Mukuro easily recognized; the abandoned Kokuyo Land.

"**Before you go, take this bird with you."**The Vendicare informed as a small yellow canary flew around them before landing on the top of Hibari's head.

"Why a bird?" Yamamoto asked curiously, while glancing at the bird.

**"You will know when the time comes."**Vendicare answered simply as he turned to Iemitsu **"Sawada Iemitsu, you will remain here."**

Iemitsu glowered at the sinister figure with furious eyes.

"My daughter is with that insane woman. I wasn't with Tsuna after her mother was killed. I will not leave her to that witch."

**"If you want your sky flames stolen, be my guest."**

Now Iemitsu was silent. Though he never used his dying will flame, he still has a sky-flame attribute which Eris thieved for her selfish desires. Yamamoto turned to Iemitsu and saying they will rescue Tsuna, whatever it takes. Hibari looked at the small Canary in his hand. For some strange reason, the canary reminds him Tsuna.

"Let's go to rescue the herbivore." Hibari said as they start to go to Kokuyo land.

XXX

They finally arrived at Kokuyo Land. The trio peered at the ruins of a once recreation center.

"It's so quiet here," commented Yamamoto after walking on the highway for a while.

"Since the new highway opened, cars don't travel here anymore," explained Mukuro said as he slashed his trident to destroy the chains from the gate. "I used this place as a hideout once."

"So, that means you know this place, right?"

Hibari didn't say anything. His only focus is to save Tsuna from that witch. The bird was flying towards the abandoned building. It was almost like the bird knew where Tsuna was. Suddenly; the little canary retreated and hid itself on top of Hibari's hair.

"Danger! Danger!" the bird chirped urgently.

Before them, they saw Gokudera standing in front of them. His eyes were lifeless as his body stared to change. The silver haired boy gave a horrifying scream as his body transformed even further. Two tails sprouted from the teenager's body, and his figure convulsed as he transformed into something similar to a nekomata

"What is...that?" Yamamoto stammered. "What on Earth just happened?"

"That's a creature beyond humans," Mukuro noting, without taking his eyes off the creature. "A cursed human-beast."

The beastly feline growled furiously at the intruders. He will not allow them to interfere his mistress' plans. Apparently it wasn't alone. Beside him appeared a huge black bull with glowing red eyes. Hibari tsked annoyed ; he has no time dealing with monsters.

"Ne Harinezumi-kun, go ahead, baseball nuts and I will take care of these beasts." Mukuro said to Hibari "I hate to say this but Tsu-chan needs you."

Hibari closed his eyes as several images of Tsuna came to his mind. Hibari commented that they will have their fight after Tsuna is safe. Mukuro them created illusions to distract the two monsters as Hibari took the opportunity to sneak past them.

"I'll have the bull. You can have the cat." Mukuro said.

"Alright."Yamamoto said as he unsheathed his sword, ready to fight

XXX

Inside of the abandoned building, Hibari still followed the yellow bird. Hibari then felt a sinister presence. He knew he was getting closer. Then, Hibari noticed the canary leading him to large closed double doors. Hibari brought out his tonfas and *FWING*…the doors opened.

"Oh, why hello there." A sickly sweet voice said. "You must be the boy the girl likes so much."

Eris was sitting on Tsuna's immobilized body. Hibari stared in horror at the scene and knew that they were too late; Tsunayoshi's flames were completely stolen.

Hibari clenched his fists, drawing blood on his palms. He really wanted to destroy the bitch for what she did to Tsuna. He knew Tsunayoshi was not dead yet, but she will if he didn't do something about the woman who was sitting on her; he had to keep his cool.

"I'm only giving you 'till the count of three to get off the herbivore." Hibari warned.

To be contined

XXX

Omake- Why Mukuro is not at Vedicare prison.

Mukuro glared at the black bandage men who were around him. He knew once caught is almost impossible to escape from Vedicare prison, at least physically. Soon his body would be in a suspended animation inside of their water prison.

"**Any last words before sealing you in our water prison, Rokudo?"** A vedicare man said. Mukuro only smirked.

"Do you really think you can keep me in this prison? Kufufufu. You need more than an aquarium to trap me here, my dear vedicare men. Kufufufu"

Before any of the vedicare men could seal Mukuro in the water prison, the sun had sat and Mukuro became a white owl in the front of them. If their faces weren't covered by bandage, Mukuro would have seen their surprise look. Owl Mukuro glared at them

"(What? Didn't any of you have see an owl before?)"

Then, one of the vedicare broke the silent.

"**Do we have cells for criminal animals?"**

That's how Mukuro was able to get out from Vedicare prison without any worries, since there's no cells for Mukuro's owl fom.

XXX

And that was the chapter 7. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. Poor Gokudera, being a slave of an evil witch and now Tsuna's flames were completely taken away from her. Will our heroes rescue them from the evil witch Eris? You have to wait next week for the next chapter. Now a little preview for the chapter 8 :D

***Preview***

"Tsuna-chan, is she alright?" Yamamoto asked, as he looked in dread when he saw all the blood on Tsuna and Hibari.

That's when Dino finally noticed Tsuna on the ground, lifeless with Hibari trying to stop the bleeding. The young Cavallone rushed to them and he placed his fingers on Tsuna's neck, hoping to feel a pulse. But to his dismay, he felt nothing. His eyes were hidden from view by his bangs.

"There's no pulse." he said.

XXX

See you in the next chapter. Please, don't forget to review. It's your reviews that make me updating faster =D

Special thanks to: Nymous135246


	8. Chapter 8

The Hedgehog  
>chapter 8<p>

xxx

Eris was sitting on Tsuna's immobilized body. Hibari stared in horror at the scene and knew that they were too late; Tsunayoshi's flames were completely stolen.

Hibari was squeezing his fist, drawing blood in his palms. He wanted so much to destroy the bitch for what she did to Tsuna. He knew Tsunayoshi was not dead yet, but she will if he didn't do something about the woman who was sitting on her; he had to keep his cool.

"I'm only giving you 'till the count of three to get off the herbivore." Hibari warned.

"Oh? And what will you do?" Eris asked as she lightly stroked Tsuna's face "She's almost dead."

Hibari dashed and started to slash Eris with his tonfas. But to the skylark's shock, Eris merely blocked his attacks with a single finger. Eris smiked as she used her telekinesis to fling Hibari across the room. Hibari yelped as he hit the wall. Eris got up as she gazed at Hibari intently with her frosty eyes.

"I see now, you're using an amulet to neutralize the curse seeing how tonight does not have a new moon." Eris said to him.

Hibari quickly recovered and stood up with his death glare at Eris. His eyes were glinting even more dangerously than before. How that witch did know about his curse? Eris only sneered at him as Hibari saw images in his mind. They were images of Eris with an unknown figure that had an uncanny resemblance. He then saw his identical counterpart transforming into a hedgehog. Hibari's eyes enlarged in astonishment as the images ceased from his mind. What did he just see a moment ago?

"Don't you understand?" Eris snapped at the shaken Hibari "That man you saw was your ancestor. I admit that he was gorgeous and I lusted for him, but he broke my heart. He wanted a weak and pathetic girl instead of me. So, I simply turned him into a hedgehog; his favorite animal."

Hibari was now appalled. No, she couldn't be! She couldn't be the same witch who cursed his family centuries ago!

"If _that_ makes you happy, I'll tell you something else: your family wasn't the only one I cursed." Eris cruelly continued as she materialized a throne as she sat down. "I also cursed the family of that Deamon Spade, I was offered money by some priest and I made this Deamon and his decedents to become owls by night."

Hibari had no doubt now; that bitch _was_ the one who cursed his family. He clenched in fury as his blood was burning. Not did only she curse his family but that pineapple's family as well.

"I will bite you to death!" He yelled with fury as purple flames covered his tonfas.

Eris only started at the angered teen in wonder. She was taken aback to see the prefect of Nanimori summon cloud flames. She then smirked; things were starting to get more interesting.

"As much I would love you biting me to death, I'm too powerful for you, kid. I think she will be a more suitable opponent for you."

Suddenly, Habari felt a sharp pain erupt in his chest being as blood was dribbling out of the fringe of the cut. Hiabri collapsed as he dropped one of his tonfas and clutched his wound with his free hand. When he turned around, he could only gape in horror. His attacker was none other than Tsuna herself but Hibari could tell that she was different.

On her forehead was a dying will flame but it wasn't the familiar bright orange sky flame; it was a black and dark purple flame. Her spike brown hair changed to a darker shade of purple. The hair quickly lengthened out as her bangs came down her face. The back of her hair reached down to her spine and covered her entire back. When she opened her eyes, they turned brown to an almost demonic golden with black shadow around these golden pupils. The tiny black irises were well-rounded at the center of those pupils.

Her clothes were now covered under layers of thin but impenetrable armor. Her entire right arm was equipped with a gauntlet. Her left hand was hidden under an armored glove equipped with sharp claws. Her fingernails were now sharp talons now used for tearing and ripping. Three blades jutted out of the right forearm; her shoulders were covered by large armored shoulder padding.

Her chest was covered by bits of an armor. The bosom barely managed to hang out as her belly was exposed. The armor covered her waist and hips entirely. Her legs were covered by long, high-heeled boots. Around of her neck there was a leather collar; the same one Gokudera was using.

Hibari couldn't believe his eyes. Was this really Tsunayoshi? She looked nothing like that naïve and sweet girl that Hibari knew from the past 4 months. This girl was nothing, but a twisted and evil version of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Herbivore…" He emotionlessly thought as this Dark Tsuna started to attack him again.

XXX

Mukuro turned to face the beast, revealing his eye number changed to "Four". He swung his trident towards the monster, only to have his weapon easily blocked.

The bull monster then took this opportunity to build up volts of electricity and spear Mukuro.

Luckily, Mukuro used his trident (still within the beast's grasp) as a shield. Mukuro survived the blast but his trident snapped in half and flew across the room.

"Kufufu~ this is starting to get interesting." He then quickly jumped back and changed his eye to "Three".

In a flash, a horde of snakes fell down and snared the monster in place. Mukuro quickly dashed and grabbed the sharp half of his trident.

But before he could strike back, the beast freed itself and charged with its enlarged lightning horns.

"Pathetic, is that the only attack you can do?" Mukuro easily dodged but the sparks of electricity were honed on him and blasted through his body.

"I can't believe that a weakling like you has forced me to use this." Mukuro steadily rose with a terrifying aura surrounding his body and his eye now showed "Five".

The monster growled in hatred and this time, used all of his energy releasing solid lightning arrows from its horns.

The arrows furiously tailed Mukuro while he tried to evade them. However, with every second they just seemed to get faster and faster.

Mukuro then did a last desperate move; he blindly flung the sharp half of the trident before he got hit by the lightning arrows.

The trident whizzed through the air and struck…a crack in the wall.

The arrows slashed mercilessly through Mukuro and for once, he screamed in pain. He collapsed to the ground with a look of shock and his body… faded to mist?

The beast grunted in surprise and heard a familiar chuckle behind him.

"Kufufu~ perhaps you didn't know, but my specialty is not physical attacks-" Mukuro stomped his now whole trident to the ground and several columns of flames erupted towards the monster.

"-My real specialty is Illusions!" He added with a smirk. Mukuro knew that the bull monster was weak from the last attack and could be easily caught in even a weak illusion.

But before the "flames" burnt the monster to a crisp, Mukuro halted his illusion and grazed his trident at the beast.

"You lost this battle for one reason; I was your opponent."

XXX

Yamamoto clenched his teeth as he looked around for the monster cat.

It was nowhere to be seen. Until, it prowled behind a pillar and slashed out with claws extended out. Its fangs were seeking out Yamamoto's throat.

Yamamoto quickly dodged it. "Hahaha, I would've been done for if it wasn't for the image training." But he never expected the attack to have such a tremendous force; it demolished the surrounded construction. He drew out his sword, and started to strike back.

The beast only seemed to be slightly amused at the boy's pathetic attacks; they were only soft caresses to him. The monster cat then whipped out its tail to coil Yamamoto.

Yamamoto was trapped; with the beast's tail immobilizing him, he couldn't draw out his sword. The beast enjoyed the boy's helplessness and squeezed even tighter, earning yelps of pain.

Then, only thinking of the terror, Yamamoto struggled so hard that his restrains relented for a moment. Luckily, that moment was just enough for him to escape and reclaim his sword.

"Wow! If I hadn't struggled hard enough, I would've died!" He exclaim ever so cheerfully.

This made the beast taken aback and sweat-drop; what was with this kid? Did he want to die? Does he think this is some kind of game?

Yamamoto did something even more shocking; he dashed away. The beast then started to pursue, even more enraged that this battle was taking too long.

The chase led the duo to the entangled pipe systems. Half-a-foot of water surrounded them with more water following since some the pipes were leaking.

The monster was now starting to think that this kid really was an idiot. Did he lead it here, in hopes that it would be afraid of water? It could tolerate water to some extent.

"Haha, are you scared of water? You really are a cute kitty-cat!" Yamamoto cheerfully exclaimed.

At this point, the beast seemed to lose all common sense if it was possible; it had none. The monster cat started to mindlessly attack Yamamoto with the full intent of murdering the boy. Its tail was thrashing the water, creating large waves, trapping Yamamoto.

"Ah gee, what do I do? Let's see… oh yeah!"

Yamamoto bent his sword down low, touching the water and quickly thrusting up, creating a huge wave of water. Another wave quickly followed after that, creating a shield.

The beast merely slashed through the shield since it was just water, to find Yamamoto behind him. He was crouching down while holding his sword vertically. _Shigure Soen Ryu_ _Second Defence form:Rolling Rain!_

The beast growled in distaste, his prey was constantly dodging his attacks with ease. It was clear now that the monster had to find some blind spot. But where could it be?

Yamamoto then dashed forward this time; he was going to make the first move this time. With sword in hand, he slashed. The monster cat quickly defended with his claws but blocked…nothing. Yamamoto feigned his attack dropped his sword to his other hand and slashed at the beast.

_Shigure Soen Ryu Fifth Offensive Stance: Early Summer Rain._

Unfortunately, the beast rapidly leaped back just in time to avoid the hit. This was starting to get annoying…

Yamamoto wasn't done yet either, he once again dropped his sword and kicked it towards the beast.

_Shigure Soen Ryu Third Offensive Stance: Last Minute Rain_

It struck the beast's collar, allowing Gokudera to take control temporarily.

"Please, kill me." He managed to say before transforming into a beast again.

"No, I won't kill you. That is not my goal; my goal is finding Tsuna-chan." Yamamoto responded to the monster. He knew that if he destroyed the collar then maybe the monster would turn back into that boy.

While the beast quickly recovered, Yamamoto retrieved his sword and started to dash towards the beast head on while dragging his sword in the water.

The monster cat prepared itself, it knew that the boy was going to fake his strike and attack with his other hand. To its astonishment, Yamamoto charged forward, brought up his now water coated sword and threw a slash around him.

_Shigure Soen Ryu Eighth Offensive Stance: Pelting Rain_

The beast stepped out the way and attempted to swipe the boy with his deadly claws. They dug deep in Yamamoto's shoulders but the monster cat withdrew them and leaped back before the boy could jab him with the back of his sword.

"Prepare yourself, I created this move!" Yamamoto triumphantly said.

Yamamoto then held up his sword quite similar on how a baseball player would hold up a bat. He then created a wave and hid in the other end of the wave, avoiding the next attack from the beast.

The beast merely turned around and started to flail in uncontrollable anger, this would be its final attack in this long battle. But before it could strike he immediately sensed the boy behind it, ready to give the final blow.

The monster cat whirled around and lashed out its anger and fury upon this annoying human that was badgering it constantly. To its shock, it only hit…water.

The wave that was created just reflected the boy, the monster tried to turn around and defend but was too late.

His sword sliced through the monster-cat's leather collar. The collar shred in two pieces as the monster cat crumpled. Slowly, the monster cat's body was returning to his human form. Gokudera's eyes widen in shock as he saw his own hand, his human hand.

"My hands…my fingers…" He then felt for his neck. He immediately noticed the collar's absence. He was free, free from Eris' influence.

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked as he helped Gokudera to his feet. The silver haired boy looked to his savior.

"Yes, thank you."

XXX

Hibari was blocking each attack from Tsuna´s blades with his tonfas. He gritted his teeth in frustration; no matter how many times he called out to her, the brunette was still under Eris´ influence. The witch seemed to enjoying the scene unfold; it´s always a pleasure watching friends fighting amongst each other.

Hibari wouldn't admit it, but if he would lose if Tsuna did not snap out of Eris' influence. Dark Tsuna was mercilessly striking Hibari with her blades.

" Herbivore, I know you´re stronger than this. You have to fight back!" Hibari shouted as he blocked one more attack from Dark Tsuna. In response, Tsuna only started back at him with those dead eyes.

Hibari growled. It was useless; she was still under the witch´s influence. Then, an idea came to the mind: he never called her by her real name. It was a gamble he had to take.

" Tsunayoshi! You have to wake up! Tsunayoshi!" Hibari shouted, for the first time calling Tsuna by her full name.

Then, Dark Tsuna halted. Eris was now confused, she didn't send any order for the girl to stop. Dark Tsuna´s placed her hands on her head as she fell in her knees, screaming in pain. Tears were rolling down from her face.

"H-Hibari-san... help me..." Tsuna whimpered as her eyes became brown again.

Eris ´eyes widen in shock. It was not possible! There was no way that girl was fighting back. Not even Hayato had the guts fighting her dark influence back. Then, her eyes widen in horror when she noticed her crystal sphere had a small crack.

"It´s impossible!" Eris screeched in horror as she used her dark power once more on Tsuna.

Tsuna yelled in even more agony as the collar around of her neck started to glow. Tsuna refused being controlled by that witch. She didn't want hurt the people she cared for anymore. To everyone's shock, Tsuna used her own blade to stab herself.

"Tsunayoshi!" shouted Hibari as he rushed toward Tsuna.

Hibari was now panicking. He quickly took off his jacket and wrapped the wound to stop the bleeding. He silently asked why she did something so stupid. He suddenly felt a déjà vu; he was trying to stop Tsuna´s bleeding on the day of the massacre.

Eris´s eyes widened in pure shock. She could not understand how that girl could stab herself while fighting against her influence at the same time, causing her crystal sphere to have more cracks. Unexpectedly, she saw herself involved in a strange mist. Then, she noticed Mukuro, Yamamoto (holding a small child in his arms) and Gokudera around the duo. Needless to say everyone was glaring at her with hate in their eyes.

"I can´t believe someone as weak like you could give the Vendicare so much trouble, witch." Mukuro stated, glaring at Eris as he held her crystal sphere in his hands. "But now it's over for you. Baseball nuts, hell cat, would you do the honors?"

"With pleasure," Yamamoto said as he placed the unconscious kid on the ground as he took his sword.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this." Gokudera said as he took several sticks of dynamite from his pocket.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Eris screamed as she rushed to get her sphere back. But the boy's didn´t listen to her.

Mukuro threw the crystal up into the air as Yamamoto slashed the sphere into two as Gokudera exploded it with the small explosive. Then, orange flames brightened the room, blinding everyone for a few second. All the stolen flames were returning to their respective owners.

XXX

Alaude´s eyes were blinded in that moment, when he saw orange flames entering the hospital room. When the flare was gone, his eyes widen in surprise and joy when he saw Gina's blue eyes finally open after one year of unconsciousness.

"Gina?"

"A-Alaude...?"

XXX

In another hospital, the Varia gang was even more shocked when they saw Xanxus waking up from his coma. Lussuria was the first to react.

"Boss! You finally awaked!" Lussuria gleefully sang out as he hugged his boss.

"Get off before I kill you." Xanxus growled.

XXX

Dino groaned as he woke up. He didn't understand what was now happening. The last thing he remembered was Eris stealing his sky flames. Then, his eyes widened in shock when he saw an elder woman with long white hair and a lot of wrinkles.

"You... how dare you steal my power that took years to collect? How dare you!"

Suddenly a metal collar with chains clamped her neck. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the Vedicare members in there as they started to pull her towards them. She was screaming as she tried to remove the chains but it was in vain. Her horrified screams were gone when she and the Vendicare members were gone.

"Tsuna-chan, is she alright?" Yamamoto asked, as he looked in dread when he saw all the blood on Tsuna and Hibari.

That's when Dino finally noticed Tsuna on the ground, lifeless with Hibari trying to stop the bleeding. The young Cavallone rushed to them and he placed his fingers on Tsuna's neck, hoping to feel a pulse. But to his dismay, he felt nothing. His eyes were hidden from view by his bangs.

"There's no pulse." he said.

Yamamoto, Mukuro, Gokudera and Hibari's eye widen in shock and in horror. No, they refused to believe that Tsuna was gone. Not when that witch was finally gone. Then, Hibari started to do CPR on Tsuna, hoping to regain a pulse. He will not lose her!

"Give up, She's already gone!" Dino shouted, with tears on his face. He shivered when Hibari glared at him with fury in his eyes.

"I will not give up on her."Hibari said darkly as he was still doing CPR.

Then he stopped when he heard a small voice. Everyone looked up and saw the yellow canary that Vedicare had gave to them.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no

Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii

Itsumo kawaranu

Sukoyaka kenage

Aah, tomo ni utaou

Namimori chuu"

Then, the little bird landed on Tsuna's bloody chest as it started to glimmer. The glow grew brighter as it blinded everyone in there. When the glow dissolved, the bird flew off as the boys saw that all the blood on Tsuna was gone as well.

"Tsu…nayoshi?" Hibari whispered as he felt a hand touching his cheek. He looked down and saw Tsuna smiling the heartwarming smile.

"Its…the first time…I ever heard you…calling me by my full name…"she whispered to him.

Hibari only hugged her, thanking the gods that she was still alive. He wasn't the only one hugging the brunette; Mukuro and Yamamoto were also hugged her, with tears in their faces. Thought Hibari hates crowds, he left pass this once since all of them cared for her.

XXX

Omake- Lambo

Mukuro only glared at the defeated bull as he spun around and saw Yamamoto helping Gokudera to walk.

"Kufufufu, looks like you set that hellcat free from the witch´s control." commented Murkuro at the baseball fan.

Yamamoto only smiled.

"I couldn´t let Gokudera-kun be a monster." Yamamoto said to the illusionist " Beside, it's not his fault that he was controlled by the witch."

"I am thankful for getting rid of that collar." Gokudera said to them "We should hurry up. I don´t know how long Tsunayoshi can stand with Eris' power."

Mukuro knew that that was true. If they didn't hurry up, Tsuna's flame would be completely drained. A person without flame is almost like a person without a soul. Before they head to Eris' lair, Yamamoto stopped them.

"Hey wait, shouldn't we remove the collar from this poor guy" Yamamoto said as he kneeled beside of the bull. Using his sword, he positioned to slice the collar in two. Gokudera halted and his eyes widened in horror.

"No, no, no! Don´t do it!" Gokudera cried out as Mukuro looked at him confused; wasn´t the bull a cursed human beast as well? Why didn't he want to free him?

Mukuro's questions were answered as Yamamoto sliced the collar. *POOF* In the place of the huge black bull was a small child with an afro, wearing a white and black cow suit with little horns on his head. When he woke up, he quickly leaped up.

"Yes! Lambo-sama finally is free! Buwahahaha! Now Lambo-sama is back in his full glory, buwahahaha!"

Mukuro sweat dropped. That fearsome bull was a small brat all this time? Yamamoto just laughed at Lambo's act while Gokudera looked plainly annoyed.

"Now my fellow henchman, follow Lambo-sama to defeat the evil ugly ...OUCH!"

Before Lambo could do anything, Golkudera slapped Lambo's face, knocking him out. Yamamoto picked the unconscious Lambo as the silver haired boy glared at his savor with angry eyes.

"Why do you think Eris kept him as a bull all time?"

Mukuro had to agree with Gokudera; he would rather have the brat being a bull than a small stupid and annoying cow brat.

XXX

That's the chapter 8 my friends. I hope you liked Eris' ending in there. And I have bad news to you, chapter 9 will be the last chapter of the story. I know but everything good must have an ending. =(  
>But I really enjoyed writing the story. Now lets see a little preview for the next chapter:<p>

*Preview*

"Kufufu, He was the reason why she never truly smiled. Although I hate him and the mafia, I don't want Tsu-chan to be sad anymore. I would do anything to protect her smile." Mukuro said to the Shinto priest.

"Even if that meant letting her go to the Vongola at Italy? They'll leave tomorrow."

Now Mukuro was taken aback.

"What?"

XXX

Next update will be in Wednesday. See you all in the next Wednesday and do not forget to send your reviews with your thoughts :3

An especial to Nymous135246 for beta-Writhing and for wrighting the battle scenes :)


	9. Chapter 9

The hedgehog  
>Chapter 9<p>

XXX

After the incident with Eris, Tsuna, Gokudera and the little kid named Lambo were sent to the hospital. Thanks to the small bird that the Vendicare gave them ( which Hibari named Hibird), Tsuna was alright and went home the next day. Only Gokudera and Lambo stayed longer in the hospital; both of them were beaten due to Eris' slavery. Nevertheless, Tsuna visited both of them every day.

"Tsunayoshi-hime, you don't need to visit us every day."Gokudera protested as Tsuna placed some flowers on the bedside table.

"But I want to. After all, we are friend. Right Gokudera-kun?" she smiled to him

Friends. That was the one word that Gokudera had not heard after 7 years when Eris made him as her personal slave. He watched Tsuna as she gave to Lambo some candy, for the little kid's happiness. He remembered a guy named Reborn informing that Tsuna was the Vongola heiress, one of the most powerful mafia Family. After learning that, he vowed to be her guardian. He would always follow the Vongola princess everywhere.

XXX

Kyouya was at committee office, doing the paperwork and in the broad daylight. After Eris was taken by those prison men, his curse was broken. He could feel the spirit of the hedgehog leaving his body after Eris' imprisonment. In his whole life he wished to break his curse, but now, he felt some part of him missing. He even felt tears slide on his face when he saw the spirit of the hedgehog departing, apologizing for the trouble he may have caused and told Hibari that he was free.

"Missing the hedgehog?" a voice asked.

Hibari stopped doing his paperwork and faced Alaude, entering his office. The older brother sat down on the couch and looked at his younger brother.

"You weren't the only one who felt this; even though I broke my curse years ago, I felt a part of me missing a few days ago. Even my son Fon also felt something leaving him since he couldn't stop crying until he was in Gina's arms. The Vendicare had confirmed that the hedgehog's curse has left from our family for good."

Hibari's eyes narrowed at that. The curse is broken in their family for good? That meant any of the boys of their family will not become a hedgehog on their 10th birthday? Alaude then commented that he was happy that his son will not go through the same burden they had.

"Hn, that's not the only reason why you came here, right, Onii-san?" Hibari calmly stated.

Alaude remained silent, only staring back at Hibari.

"Gina is going to the Yamamoto sushi bar to meet Sawada-san. We plan to take her back to Italy with us."

Hibari's eyes widened in shock at the news, was she actually going to Italy?

"What did you say?"

XXX

Needless to say that Yamamoto, Tsuyoshi and Tsuna were taken by surprise when a bunch of men in black had entered the sushi bar, scaring away all the customers. A young blond man entered in the shop. Tsuna recognized the man right away.

"Dino-san?"

"Hello Tsunayoshi-chan! How are you feeling?" Dino asked, smiling to her.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"You, my young boy, better have a good reason for scaring off all my clients here." Tsuyoshi glowered as a dark aura covered his body.

Tsuna sweat-dropped; she knew that Tsuyoshi worked very hard in the sushi bar and he does not forgive anyone scaring off his precious clients. Dino sweat-dropped .

"C-Calm down Yamamoto-san, there's a reason for this. Actually, we have someone who's eager to meet Tsunayoshi-chan."

Then, Dino made a signal to his men to open a path for a person to walk in. Tsuna noticed the man named Reborn pushing a wheelchair. On the wheelchair, was a beautiful woman with shining blond hair, blue eyes and a baby in her arms. If it wasn't for the blond hair and blue eyes, she would be an older version of Tsuna.

"Hello there Tsunayoshi." the woman said, smiling. "May I call you Tsuna?"

Dino smiled as he placed his hands on Tsuna shoulder.

"This is Gina."Dino said as he smiled. "The special person I mentioned before and your older sister."

"Hiieee?" Tsuna squeaked in surprise. Gina just giggled.

Gina handed Baby Fon to Dino as she asked him to take him to the park while she talked with Tsuna. Dino nodded. Tsuna wondered if they will cause a panic in the park with a bunch of men in black around of a baby. Tsuyoshi was about to leave with his son to give some privacy to the sisters before Gina stopped them.

"Takeshi-kun can stay here. Actually I want to talk with both Tsuna and Takeshi-kun." Gina said as Tsuna and Yamamoto looked at each other confused.

XXX

Gina explained that Tsuna would be the 10th Vongola boss, the largest mafia family in the world while Tsuna only stared in pure shock. Gina only looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"I really wished that things didn't come to this, Tsuna." Gina gently said to her younger sister. "After you were born, I made a vow to protect you and giving you a normal life, away from the mafia business."

"Which is the reason why she never revealed her existence to you," Reborn said to the teenagers, "She believed if no one knew about your existence, we could keep you safe."

"But after those two monsters invaded the mansion last year, the bull rammed my back, its horns stabbed my spine and I am now handicapped." Gina grimly further explained.

Tsuna now understood what happened to her; it must have been Lambo who attacked Gina when he and Gokudera were still under Eris' control. Reborn mentioned that because of Gina's condition, she is not fit to be the boss anymore; the only option left was Tsuna. Tsuna got up as tears rolled down her face. They wanted to take Tsuna back to Italy.

"I…. I…. I can't do it!" she shouted as she rushed out the bar.

"Tsuna-chan!"Yamamoto called out but Reborn stopped him from following her.

"Leave her be, Yamamoto-san. We also need to talk to you about something." Reborn said flatly.

Yamamoto looked at both of the adults bewildered as Gina looked intently at his eyes.

"Takeshi-kun, would you like to be my sister's Rain Guardian?" Gina asked.

XXX

Iemitsu was watching the sakura petals falling at the Nanimori Shrine. He remembered that this was the same place where he met his precious wife, Nana, in a sakura festival. And it was the same place where he asked Nana's hand in marriage and the same place Nana had told him she was pregnant.

"The sakura bloomed well this year, don't you think, Sawada-san?" a voice said behind him

Iemitsu spun around and saw a young man around of the 20 years. He wore a blue and white robe with a tall black hat - worn by noblemen at the Imperial Court of Japan during the Heian era. He had black hair and dark eyes. He was holding a dark brown shakuhachi( a Japanese flute) in his hand. Iemistu smiled at the newcomer.

"Hello there, Asari."Iemitsu greeted the man. "It's been a while."

"I know." The young man named Asari said "We haven't seen each other since Fon's birth. How is he by the way?"

"He started to walk." Iemitsu smiled as he opened a locket with two pictures; one was a picture with Gina holding a newborn Fon while the second picture was Tsuna who was still a little and smiling child.

The two men were quiet for a while before Iemistu broke the silent. He thanked Asari for watching Tsuna in secret after the massacre incident. Asari smiled to the older man.

"It was my pleasure." he smiled "I watch Tsuna-chan coming here every day. While I hide my presence in the shrine, I see her throwing coins at the shine while making her wishes, unknowing she was also putting a little bit of her sky flames in the coins. " Then a small canary landed on Asari's shoulder. "This little bird was born from her three main wishes of those little bits of sky flame."

Hibird flew to Iemitsu and it landed on his finger. Iemitsu looked the small yellow bird in his finger. In need, he could feel Tsuna's essence in the little bird since the bird itself was a part of his daughter.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!" the little bird chirped as it flapped its wings.

Iemitsu glanced at Asari who had also had a surprise look on his face. When he turned around, he could see the reason why Asari was surprised; he could see Tsuna staring at them with a surprise look of her own. Before she could have a chance to run off, Iemitsu grabbed her arm.

"No, not this time young lady" Iemistu said. "I will not let you go before I can fix the things between us."

Asari smiled and left to finish the duties to do at the shrine. He took Hibird with him to leave the two alone. Daughter and father looked at each other in silence before Iemitsu broke the unneeded quietness.

"Dino told me what happened," Iemitsu said to Tsuna "especially the part where you stabbed yourself."

Tsuna only faced the ground, in shame.

"I didn't want to hurt Hibari-san any further. But my body was moving by its own. I used the little will I had over my body and I stabbed myself." Tsuna said as she painfully remembered the awful events "While I was unconscious, I saw Mama."

Iemitsu eyes widen in surprise. In her near death experience she saw Nana? Tsuna explained that her mother told her it wasn't her time yet and she had loved ones waiting for her on the other side as she could hear Hibari, Mukuro and Yamamoto voices calling for her.

"She also told me the reason why you left me to Yamamoto." She continued as more tears were falling down on her face.

"I know I was a big bastard for saying those cruel words to you, Tsunayoshi." Iemitsu said in regretful voice. "I didn't want you get involved in the mafia world. Gina and I tried everything to you live a normal life but…" Then, the images of the massacre came to his mind. "I thought it was the best if everybody thought you meant nothing to me, that way they would leave you alone. Despite that the entire Vongola, even Nono-sama and Gina-chan didn't agreed with my actions, that had kept you save for a while. But I always regret hurting you like this. I never blamed you for your mother's death."

Then, Tsuna hugged her father for the first time in years. Iemitsu hugged her back as they fell on their knees and sobbed on each other shoulders. Unbeknownst to them, Mukuro was watching the scene unfold behind the trees.

"It was about time that those two would make the peace with each other, don't you agree, Rokudo-san?" Asari asked, not too far from Mukuro.

"Kufufu, He was the reason why she never truly smiled. Although I hate him and the mafia, I don't want Tsu-chan to be sad anymore. I would do anything to protect her smile." Mukuro said to the Shinto priest.

"Even if that meant letting her go to the Vongola at Italy? They'll leave tomorrow."

Now Mukuro was taken aback.

"What?"

XXX

Hours later, Tsuna was in her apartment wearing a night grown. She was still thinking about what her sister and father had said. She didn´t want to leave her friends in Namimori, especially Hibari, Mukuro and the Yamamoto family. She hated to leave them all like this, but she knew that it was for the best; all of her family was at Italy and she needed to go there to train to be the next Vongola boss. She just wished that she wouldn´t leave tomorrow. Suddenly a familiar voice had interrupted her thoughts.

"Don't you know that thinking a lot will only make your head feel like exploding?"

Tsuna whirled around and saw Mukuro inside her room. He had entered through the window. Tsuna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't you know that it's rude to come in a lady's house through the window without permission?"

"Since when are you a lady, Tsu-chan?" teased Mukuro, smirking when he saw her face contort in anger. "I always entered and left your apartment through the window."

"That´s when you were an owl. By the way, how did you get in here? This is the 4th floor." Tsuna asked since she knew that Mukuro´s curse was broken when those Vendicare men took Eris away.

"An illusionist does not reveal his secrets." Mukuro said, smirking even more.

Tsuna groaned as she sweat-dropped at his response. No matter how long she knew him; sometimes it was impossible to understand Mukuro. Sometimes it's best not to even try to understand this pineapple haired boy.

"So, are you going to Italy?" Mukuro asked to the brunette.

"How did you... You were spying me, weren´t you?" Tsuna pouted at Mukuro.

"Who me? How could you think I would do something so slanderous, Tsu-chan? Now you hurt me." Mulkuro said clutching his chest, pretending to be hurt by Tsuna´s words, with fake tears flowing.

Tsuna sweat-dropped even more, sometimes Mukuro can be ridiculous with his acting. She gave up as she told to about her doubts going to Italy. As much she would love to be with her family and finally making peace with her father, she was not sure about leaving Namimori. It was in this city she was born, grew up, meeting her close friend and meeting two important people. Tsuna never in her life had such doubts. Then, Tsuna´s eyes widened in surprise when Mukuro hugged her.

"M-Mukuro-san?"

"I love you, Tsu-chan. Even though I already know your heart already belongs to a certain hedgehog." Mukuro said softly to her. Tsuna blushed as her heart started to beat fast. "I came here to say good bye. I also will leave Namimori."

"Mukuro-san?" Tsuna looked at his eyes as he smiled fondly. Then, his lips touched hers, making Tsuna´s eyes widen in surprise and shock.

When she blinked for one moment, Mukuro was gone. Tsuna looked around and saw no sign of the illusionist. Then, she noticed a jewel box on the table. When she examined the box, she saw a note.

_A gift to remember me by_

When she opened the box, she could hear soft melody. It was a music box. Tsuna knew the melody; Lillium. She smiled and she held the music box closer to her.

"Thank you, Mukuro-san."

XXX

Outside, Mukuro was walking off. He would go wherever the mist would take him. Then, he stopped when he saw Hibari walking in the opposite direction. He smirked.

"Don't you think it's late to visit her?"

"That doesn´t concern you, pineapple herbivore." Hibari said in cold voice. Mukuro only sighed.

"I still don't understand why Tsu-chan choose you over me." Mukuro sighed sadly. Then he started to walk off. But he stopped when he was at Hibari´s side. "She will leave for Italy tomorrow." Hibari's eyes widen in shock. Leave tomorrow? But that was too soon. "Now hedgehog, what will you choose? The place you love or the girl you love?"

Then, Mukuro started to walk away, leaving Hibari behind. Before he got out from Hibari's sight, he added "If you break her heart, you will find out why owls are the best night predators."

Hibari looked up, where Tsuna's apartment is. He came here to convince Tsuna to not leave him and Namimori but it was too late. She will leave them tomorrow. For once, Hibari did not have any idea on what to do.

"Tsunayoshi..." He whispered before walking away.

XXX

At the morning, Hibari was not in mood for classes as he lied down on the roof. He could only stare at the empty blue sky. He knew any moment now, Tsuna would be in the sky, flying back to Italy. He did not want say goodbye to her. He even gave an excuse to his brother that airports are too crowded for him. Then he felt a presence behind him.

"What do you want?"

"What a temper, Hibari-san. You're just like your brother." Asari said, smiling.

"I will ask you once more, what are you doing here?" Hibari said as he got up and took his tonfas out, ready to bite the intruder to death.

"Alaude-san asked me to take you to airport. Even if it meant resorting to force." Asari said, still smiling. "After all Tsunayoshi-san can't leave without you saying farewell to her. Hibird, it's your turn."

Then, the little canary flew from Asari's shoulder as it started to glow

"Hibird shiiiinkaaa… Hibareagle!"

Hibari was extremely shocked when he saw Hibird becoming a huge eagle. With its powerful tallows, Hibareagle took Hibari's shoulder and started to fly towards to airport. Asari chucked when he heard Hibari cursing and demanding to let him down.

"You will thank me after this, Hibari-san!" Asari yelled, smiling now that his mission was finished. Now all Hibari needed to do was telling his true feelings to Tsuna. Then, he heard his cellphone ringing. He smiled as he saw who was calling him.

"Hello Gina? Mission complete; he's on the way."

XXX

At the airport, Tsuna could only gawk at the white private jet plane with the Vongola crest proudly shining. Small and almost audible steps approached her side as she gazed at the aircraft in front of her.

"I thought we'd be leaving on a normal airplane." Tsuna commented.

"Why would we do that if we have our own private jet?" Gina said, smiling to her sister.

Tsuna smiled back. Even though they just had met yesterday, Tsuna and Gina were getting along very well. Even her nephew, Fon had adored her the moment he first saw his Auntie Tsuna. Alaude brought Gina his arms as they had entered to their airplane. Tsuna sighed as she looked around once more time, hoping to spot a certain dark haired prefect.

"Jyuudaime-hime, do you need something?" Gokudera asked, looking worried about the Vongola princess.

After being released from the hospital, Gokudera was offered to be Tsuna's Storm guardian. Needless to say, the silver haired boy accepted right away. Lambo was also going with them since they found out his family was still alive and they would take him back home. Not only they came, Tsuna was surprised to see Yamamoto going with them to Italy, as her Rain guardian.

"No, I am ok. No need to worry, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said, smiling to him.

"Thinking about Hibari-san?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna blushed as he mentioned Hibari. She didn't see him yesterday. She couldn't face him after Hibari was calling her by her first name, when she was near to death. Although she loved him, she couldn't admit her true feelings to him.

"Dammit! Let me down!"

Tsuna's eyes blinked confused. Did she just hear Hibari's voice? Then she looked up and her eyes widen in shock when she saw Hibari being carried by a huge bird. The huge bird landed Hibari safely to the ground as it glowed and became Hibird again. Hibird landed on Tsuna's head.

"H-Hibird?" then she faced an angry Hibari "H-Hibari –san?"

"Herbivore,"

Yamamoto smiled as he took Gokudera and Lambo (against their wills) to the airplane, giving some privacy to them. Tsuna sweat-dropped as Gokudera was trying to free himself from Yamamoto's grip while cursing the baseball fan. Then, she faced Hibari.

"Ano…. Hibari-san, I…"

"Before you say anything Herbivore, let me tell what I really think about you." Hibari said in cold voice "At first I thought you were a useless weak and crying baby herbivore." Tsuna sweat-dropped at his declaration. "I thought staying with you when I was still a hedgehog was one of the worst things that happened to me but… while I stayed with you, I got to know you better. I realized that you were not weak herbivore, but a survivor. Ever since the massacre, you hid your emotions behind a smiling mask when inside, the true you was sad all time. Even that stupid pineapple herbivore could see through your mask."

At the pilot cabin, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Dino were watching the couple. Dino even had a camera to record Hibari and Tsuna's moment. Gokudera growled; he hoped that the tonfa bastard didn't hurt his princess. Then, they gasped in surprise when they saw Hibari hugging Tsuna.

"You do not need mask them anymore."Hibari said to Tsuna. "You don't need to go to a hedgehog dilemma on me. Tsuna, I…. I… lo….y…."

Tsuna sweat-dropped even further while she was staring at Hibari who had difficulty with saying "I love you" to her. Knowing Hibari, he would never say it since Hibari and sweet words didn't mix. She smiled as she placed her finger on his lips.

"I will say it for you." She smiled to him. "I love you Tsuna. And I love you, Kyouya-san"

Kyouya were taken by surprise when she finally said his first name. He smirked as he kissed her lips. Gokudera fainted, while babbling about Tsuna's innocence was stolen as Yamamoto smiled and Dino smirked.

"Yes! I got their moment!" Dino said in victory. But his minute of triumph was ruined when Alaude entered the pilot cabin and took the camera from the blond.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Alaude said as he crushed Dino's camera with his hand before going back to his wife.

"No! My camera!" Dino cried out as he looked at his destroyed camera.

XXX

10 years later.

"Push!" Shamal urged Tsuna,

"I am pushing! You think this is easy?" Tsuna yelled, her face was bright red as she forced the babe from inside her. "I wanna see you doing this!" Her panting grunts were full of pain and elbow grease.

It's been 10 years since Eris' incident. Despite the many difficulties and hard training from Reborn and Gina, Tsuna finally became Decimo Vongola. Not only did she became the 10th boss but also she became Hibari Kyouya's wife. At first, Tsuna was not sure if a boss should have a relationship with her guardian but both Gina and Timoteo had told her that it common for a boss falling in love for his or her subordinate. Gina had named Alaude as her cloud guardian before both of them fell in love and having a child together. The same went for Timoteo. He admitted he had fallen in love with his first cloud guardian; she was a strong and amazing woman. She had to step out from being the Cloud Guardian to take care of their children while Viscondi took her place. Now it was Tsuna's turn; she was now giving the birth to her and Hibari's first child.

"You're doing great herbivore. Keep going" Hibari encouraged to his wife. Even after 10 years knowing each other and 3 years married, Hibari never stopped calling Tsuna herbivore when they were around people. He only says her true name when they were alone.

"Once more Decimo, I can see the baby's head." Shamal smiled.

"Shut up both of you! Or I will bite you to death! Aggghhh. Just get this thing out!'" Tsuna bellowed as the last contraction waved in agony over her. She bore down till her breath snorted loudly from her mouth and opened into a wail of pain as the baby's ripped her walls.

"That's it. The baby almost there!" Shamal checked the neck for any signs of the more grunt and the baby slithered out into the ready arms of the doctor

Then, both Tsuna and Hibari heard a sound of a baby crying. Shaman laughed loudly at the healthy lungs as Hibari cut the umbilical cord.

"It's a girl!" Shamal cried as he wrapped the infant in a blanket.

"Welcome to the world little one." He said lifting the baby up and looking over at the wide eyes of her mother. "Here, come meet two wonderful people." He laid the child on Tsuna's chest and he smiled at her. "Congratulations."

Tsuna was stunned by the mop of dark black hair and stared open mouthed with tears welling in her eyes. This was a miracle, she had a child. A real child. One of her own. She was a real mother. Tsuna smiled and leaned in to kiss her child. It was the most powerful rush of feelings she had ever experienced. Even Hibari smiled as tears rolled down on his face. He kissed Tsuna's face as he looked at to his child.

"You did a good job, herbivore." He whispered to her.

"We did, Kyouya. We did." She smiled as she kissed her husband. Then, she smiled to her baby daughter with soft eyes as she held her closer.

"Welcome to the world, Nana."

The End.

XXX

The story is finally finished!

I hope you all liked the end of the story

I want to thank all you readers for giving me so many wonderful reviews. I really enjoyed writing this story. With that, I leave you with these announcements. For the survey questions, here is a Top 3 list. Pick out 3 for each category for this fanfiction story ^^.

Top Male Characters:

Top Female Characters:

Top Sad/Angst Moments:

Top favorite Moments

Favorite Couplings:

Final Thoughts on this season:

Once again thanks to everyone for giving me those wonderful reviews. Also I want to thank those who added this story in their favorites and email alerts, without you I couldn't have finished this story. You all rule!

Special thanks to: Nymous135246


	10. THE BLACK OUT DAY

Let's also participate in THE BLACK OUT DAY on JUNE 23organized by Zukofan2005. On that day, June 23, GTM Timing, Please don't go to this site.

DO NOT: pm, update, review, read…anything. We should do this because, hopefully, if enough people join then maybe will take us seriously.

I'm really disappointed, where's our freedom to write? This is called because it's made for fans who are either aspiring writers or people that just have a lot of time and loves to write.

SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! DON'T GO IN THIS SITE ON JUNE 23. NOT UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT THE LEMONS AND SMUT TO BE GONE!

I BEG YOU PLEASE!


End file.
